


My Life is Over, I Might As Well Jump

by accidental-mormon (crazyhomoinspace)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Not Underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyhomoinspace/pseuds/accidental-mormon
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky was not expecting to go into his first heat surrounded by competitive figure skaters in a classy hotel before an international competition. He was not expecting to sleep with his roommate.. and they weren't expecting to have to deal with the consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This work is a definite change of pace for me! I don't mind, though-- it was commissioned by a good friend. Please leave comments and kudos, I'm a little insecure about this one! :D I take requests! accidental-mormon @ tumblr.

It was official, he realized, panting as he sprawled out over his mattress. Yuuri Katsuki had laid a curse on him.

Most people had an idea of what they were going to present as by the time they hit thirteen. In Yuri Plisetsky's case, he didn't care. Why would he? There was no way that he was going to end up a lowly Omega. Beta was preferred-- he didn't want to throw a competition if some other dumbass Alpha came in stinking of their horny Omega. No, he didn't want any distractions. 

It was curious that, by the age of sixteen, he hadn't yet presented. Not that he cared-- he had other things to worry about, like skating Yuuri Katsuki straight into the ground. Sex didn't interest him. In his opinion, he was too focused and career-driven to give it a thought. And besides, people sucked. Why would he want to exchange fluids with one?

Yuri had grown into an elegant young man. His body was thin as ever, lengthening with only a minimal amount of widening. He was doomed to twink life, he had accepted, and had to damn well learn to embrace. Blonde hair reached past his shoulders, curling slightly at the end, and almost always hanging in his face. His face was more angular and less round, his lips full and nose turned up. The whole world speculated that he was an Omega, but he refused to even acknowledge the accusations until he presented... 

Two days after his eighteenth birthday.

Two days.   
  
He had felt off all day. It was an indescribable feeling, and one that was deeply unsettling. Desire burned in the pit of his stomach, but he didn’t know what exactly it was that he wanted. Concentration was a lost cause. He drew a rather large and curiously Alpha-heavy audience as he ran his Short Program at the warm-up rink the day before the competition. He even ended up leaving early, uncharacteristically exhausted and dying for a nap. 

Everybody could tell that Yuri Plisetsky was about to go into heat, except for Yuri Plisetsky. Victor and Yuuri trailed him where they could, seemingly not wanting to leave him alone. At that point, all Yuri wanted was to be left alone. He didn’t want the Russo-Japanese Power Couple on his heels, and he certainly didn’t want to talk to any of the numerous Alphas trying to get a word in with him. Couldn’t they see that Tumblr was so much more interesting than they were?   
  
After dinner that night, he passed out face-first on his bed. Nobody would think twice. He was a professional athlete, and he had a big event in the morning. Going to sleep at seven in the evening was perfectly acceptable, but not within his normal routine at all. Even the numerous text chimes coming from his phone couldn’t rouse him from his apparently much-needed slumber.

 

* * *

  
  
He woke up drenched, in more ways than one. He worried it was blood at first, shoving his hand into the sweatpants he wore and yanked it out, groaning when he recognized the clear, sticky fluid on his fingers.    
  
Slick.

“Motherfucker.”

'Couldn't this have at least happened at home?' he snarled in his head, tugging at his hair in distress as he writhed on the mattress. It couldn't have been later than four in the morning. The sun hadn't risen, but it felt like the cursed star had relocated to his hotel room. He was so hot, but knew so much better than to open a window.  
  
'Every Alpha in Toronto will come knocking.. But it’s so fucking hot..’'

It was undeniable. Yuri Plisetsky was an Omega. He was an Omega, and if anybody found out, he was done for.

Good thing he was on a hotel floor with  _ every other high-level competitive figure skater on the goddamn planet. _

His scent must have been strong, as it wasn't five minutes after he woke that a knock on the door just barely knocked him out of his misery.

"Yurio, are you okay?"

For once, relief washed over him. Katsuki was an Omega. Omegas were safe for other Omegas. He would know what to do. He would know how to make it stop.

Weak in the knees and uncomfortably wet, he made his way to the door. He opened it slowly, and damn near fell to the floor as Yuuri shoved him backwards and closed the door. 

"Are you okay?!" he demanded. 

"The hell do you think?" Yuri panted. 

"The whole floor can smell you-- aren’t you on suppressants?" he asked, eyes wide.    
  
“Didn’t fucking need them before today.”   
  
“Is.. this your first heat?”

Yuri nodded. This was mortifying.

"Just.. stay here, okay? I'll get Victor, he'll guard the room. Just.. try to sleep. It helps. And drink lots of water." 

Victor and Yuuri were a long-mated bonded, married couple. They could still smell heats and ruts, of course, but didn't have the same reaction that those seeking mates would have. 

Katsuki went running and Yuri leaned against the bathroom door. He forced his pants to his ankles and palmed his unrelenting erection. 'Fuck,' he thought, letting his thumb brush the tip. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck..'

The beep of the key card reader unlocking stopped his heart.

Shit.

How could he have forgotten about Otabek?

The two roomed together every time they were at a competition together. In the past, they'd always settle in one room, anyway, not wanting the company to end after dinnertime. They'd join up to play video games and end up just.. talking, for hours on end. Had it been anyone else, Yuri would have found it insufferable. But Otabek.. he was different. His presence was soothing. He was a good influence before competition, and holy shit did he smell fucking good.

Yuri looked up at him helplessly, knees drawn up and hands braced on the floor. He panted heavily, completely flushed and drenched with sweat.

It was no secret that Otabek Altin was an Alpha. He had presented quite clearly at sixteen. He fit the stereotype perfectly.. strong, handsome, quiet.. he felt his cock twitch as Otabek sized him up, and his breath hitched when the Kazakh skater's eyes darkened as the reality of the situation hit him.

"Yura." His voice trembled. "I should go."

"No," Yuri whined, and he swore that tone had never left his lips before. He threw his head back against the wall. "Make it stop. Do something. You're a fucking Alpha, fucking  _ do _ something," he babbled, begging for his sanity back. He had to skate tomorrow. Had to. In his current condition, he wouldn't even make it to the ice, and that was barring any Alpha tackling him to the ground. 

"I can't," Otabek swallowed thickly. "There's.. nothing I can--"

"Fuck me," he roared, exasperated. 

The flush on Otabek's cheeks darkened. Did Yuri realize what he was asking for? Did he want it? Or was his body just telling him that he did? 

"Yura.."

"Fuck me," he sobbed, covering his eyes with an arm. He yelped as he was picked up, and unceremoniously dropped onto the bed. Otabek quickly rid him of the sweatpants that clung uselessly around his ankles. Yuri sprawled out, open and ready for Otabek to crawl on top of him. He whimpered as the Alpha settled above him, lowering his lips to Yuri’s to try to drown out some of the noise he was making. This wasn’t a heat hotel. People would complain, especially if they were JJ Leroy.    
  
Yuri’s desperation made Otabek move at a much quicker pace than he normally would have. If this had been planned… oh, god, if this had been planned. He’d take his time, indulging in the Omega’s sweet scent and sinful cries. He had known since they reunited in Barcelona that Yuri was going to present as an Omega. Ever since that realization, he fantasized about having the blonde writhing beneath him, begging to be fucked raw and knotted. And it was finally happening.    
  
“Yura,” he gasped as Yuri took control over his hand and led it to his ass. Without needing any more prompting, Otabek slipped a finger inside. It was resistance-free and slick, but incredibly tight. He thrust it in and out, slowly and experimentally. Yuri’s legs opened wider.   
  
“Another,” he begged, thrusting his hips up into the air. He groaned as his request was granted and another finger was added. His brain was fuzzy and his body was on fire, and the only thing that mattered in the entire world was Otabek. The lack of control made him sick, but in that moment, all he could do was lie back and let the Alpha above him set the pace.   
  
It wasn’t long until Otabek was buried inside of him, his cock pulsing as he took a moment to adjust to the wet, impossibly tight heat around him. A glimmer of pride shone through as Yuri took the chance to examine Otabek’s face. He was having a hard time holding himself back. A blush overtook his dark skin, sweat slicked his hair down, and his mouth was open in a pant. Yuri reached a shaking hand up to stroke his hair, tucking a strand behind his ear and stroking his face.    
  
He sat up, keeping Otabek deep inside, wrapping his legs around the older boy’s hips as he brought his nose to the Alpha’s scent glands. He nosed them gently, allowing himself to be covered in his scent. A deep, rumbling growl came from Otabek as he returned the gesture, thrusting up strong into Yuri’s waiting body 

Otabek didn’t need to ask for permission as he thrust his knot in, rewarded with Yuri’s orgasmic cry. The force of his own release nearly caused him to black-out, overwhelmed by the instinctually satisfying experience of knotting an Omega for the first time. He collapsed on top of Yuri, who grunted at the force. When he had the strength to open his eyes again, Otabek was greeted by the most beautiful smile he’d seen in his life.   
  
“Let’s skate like this,” Yuri rasped, sarcasm floating through his smile. “People’ll lose their shit.”   
  
“Hm,” came the sleepy response.    
  
The suspicious disappearance of Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin didn’t go unnoticed. Too engrossed in the activities related to Yuri’s heat, the pair was forced to withdraw by default-- much to the excitement of the event’s gold medal winner, Phichit Chulanont. When asked, Yuri just shrugged and called it ‘Public Service.’   
  
“I withdrew to give the others a chance,” he scoffed. “You think he would have won a gold before retiring if we hadn’t withdrew?”   
  
“Such charity,” Victor chirped, but shot his husband a knowing glance. “And what a coincidence that Altin withdrew, too..”   
  
“I don’t know what he was doing, I’m not his keeper. Ask him, not me. I wasn’t involved.”   
  
“Right.”

Yuri looked back at Yuuri Katsuki. Well, technically Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, but old habits died hard and that was one hell of a mouthful.  


“I’m still mad at you.”   
  
“Why?” came the incredulous response, Yuuri pressing a hand to his own chest.  
  
“You made me an Omega.”   
  
“How?”   
  
“I don’t know your witchcraft.”   
  
Victor hummed. “I don’t know it works that way.”   
  
“Yeah? Funny, I thought you were a figure skater, not an expert in secondary sexes.”   
  
“You’re right. Forgive me. What was I thinking?”


	2. Chapter 2

Six weeks later and they hadn't spoken since. Yuri got the feeling that Otabek wanted to, but didn't know how to bring the subject up. They'd had sex. Multiple times. In multiple positions. They'd even cuddled after.

Otabek was a kind Alpha, stroking his Omega's hair and rubbing his shoulders as he got much-needed sleep between ruts. They had laid together long after Otabek's knot had gone down. Yuri could tell Otabek's Alpha instincts were strong.. the way the older boy nuzzled his scent glands and breathed him in, mouthing needily at his throat made him shiver at the thought.

He had wanted to mate.

And Yuri had frozen.

It wasn’t like it was wrong of him. It was his first heat, and only fools mated on their first heat. They hadn’t had time to discuss it. Yuri did regret, however, how awkward it made the rest of the trip. They shared a handshake instead of a hug at the airport, and Yuri couldn’t help but feel guilty. How would he make things right?

"Head out of the clouds, Yuri!" Victor chided with a chirp. Yakov had retired the year prior to tend to his health. Yuri and Victor must have weakened his heart over the years.. Coaching someone with Yuri's personality wasn't easy, as Victor was quickly learning.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, throwing himself into an utterly fucking flawless triple flip. He threw his coach the middle finger as he skated by. His practice continued and he would have ignored the new presence of Yuuri Katsuki, if it weren't for that god-awful smell.

"Ugh, is that what your heat smells like?" Yuri moaned, leaning over the railing toward Victor and Yuuri. Yuuri was handing Victor breakfast-- coffee and a bagel.

Yuuri looked confused. "I'm not in heat..?"

"Something stinks."

Victor hummed. "Is it this?" he asked, passing the coffee under Yuri's nose. He recoiled and gagged, pressing his knuckles into his lips.

Yuuri laughed weakly. "I didn't think you were still a kid, Yurio," he smiled, taking a sip of the drink before handing it to his husband. "I thought you liked coffee?"

"That's not coffee," Yuri answered confidently, skating to get away from the awful stench. He couldn't concentrate, however-- it wasn't doing him any good to practice. Rubbing his offended stomach, he made his way off of the ice, snapping on blade guards, He sat heavily on the rinkside bench, hanging his head between his legs to try to ease the nausea.

Victor shot Yuuri a glance. He sipped his coffee as, without any words exchanged between the two, they held an entire conversation.

"Yuri," Victor drawled slowly, stepping away from his mate and toward Yuri. "Could you come with me, please?"

Yuuri placed his hand on Victor's shoulder. "Maybe I should be the one to talk to Yurio.."

Yuri looked at them like they were crazy.. not that it was a new thing, but it was truly deserved this time.

"I'm right here," he deadpanned. "Quit being weird, what do you want?"

The pair exchanged looks. Yuri felt almost cornered as they sat on either side of him on the bench.

"This is fucking weird."

"When you were in heat at this March," Yuuri began. The next sentence to leave his lips wasn’t a question-- everyone on the floor could smell what happened. He was just asking for confirmation. "Did you... entertain an Alpha?"

Yuri stood. "And I'm leaving."

"Oh, no you don't," Victor scolded, and the do pulled him back down.

Yuuri angled his body toward his fellow Omega. "You've been acting strange lately. You've been using the bathroom a lot, you seem disgusted by food.. we're worried that you might be.."

"Be what?" he scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Overhydrated and intolerant of your nasty impostor coffee? Please." He crossed his arms and his legs.

"No," Victor answered calmly. "We think you might be pregnant."

The word stabbed him directly in the gut. Pregnant? Him? No way. It had been his first heat. Sure, pregnancies happened from first heats, but they were rare. Besides, he was fine. The two of them just had babies on the brain-- they'd been trying for a few cycles, to no avail. They were just projecting onto him. He didn't have anything to worry about. In fact, if he closed his eyes, he swore he could feel his next heat coming on soon.

"'M not pregnant," he grumbled.

Yuuri and Victor didn't look convinced.

"What?" he barked. "I'm not! I'll prove it to you," he roared, storming over to his bag. 

* * *

  
The trip to the drugstore had been eventful. Not believing that Yuri was eighteen, the woman behind the counter had denied selling him an entire basket full of home pregnancy tests. After a scene in which a Driver's License was damn near thrown at a face, Victor had to step in to finalize the sale.

"Why nine?" Yuuri asked, peeking curiously into the bag when they arrived at the apartment he shared with Victor.

"We're doing this the scientific way," Yuri growled, ripping the cap off of a Sharpie. "We each take a shitty one, an okay one, and a really fucking expensive one." He took the tests out of the package and sorted them into piles marked with his depictions of a dog, a cat, and a pig.

"Clever. One problem," Victor began. "I only have one bathroom."

"Get creative," Yuri barked, slamming the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

  
No Kiss and Cry anxiety compared to the agony Yuri Plisetsky was experiencing in Victor Nikiforov's living room. His leg bounced as he sat on the couch, phone in his hands failing to distract him. Victor had banished him to the living room while the tests 'developed' in the bedroom on paper plates. The door was closed. He couldn't peek. Who knew three minutes was such a long time?

He needed a distraction.

Chewing on his lip, he opened his texts. He pulled up the old conversation and agonized for a moment on what to say.

**Y: Hey.**

Solid, Yuri. He leaned back against the couch. Those damn pee sticks had better be done...

'New message is received from Beka.'

Yuri cursed as the phone announced who the text was from. He fervently lowered the volume before opening his messages.

**O: Hey.**

Yup, that was Otabek.

**O: Need something?**  
**Y: What, I can't say hey?**  
**O: It's been over a month..**  
**O: I was worried you hated me after.. what happened.**

Yuri groaned. He hadn't meant to come off that way, he was just terrible about having feelings.

**Y: No.**  
**Y: We fucked. The world goes on.**

A pause.

**Y: Can we talk?**  
**O: In person?**  
**Y: You coming to St. Petersburg?**  
**Y: Kidding. Skype, an hour?**  
**O: Deal.**

"Yuri!" Yuuri called from the bedroom. "The timer went off!"

Yuri's knees were jelly as he made his way over to Victor and Yuuri's bedroom. It felt like he was facing the executioner. Though, this time, it was a frilly pink stick covered in pee waiting to kill him.

Each of the tests were sorted by animal and covered with a paper towel. Victor was first, lifting the paper towel and holding up the first test. It had cost a dollar, and was the most rudimentary.

"Negative!" Victor confirmed.

The next test was slightly more expensive, and clearly showed one horizontal line. "Negative."

The last was an expensive 'error-proof' test. The words 'NEGATIVE' clearly displayed on the digital screen.

"Wow. The Alpha's not pregnant. Fucking riveting," Yuri deadpanned.

Yuuri was up next. Yuri laid himself on the couple's well-made bed as Yuuri lifted the paper towel. He yawned in disinterest, eyes closed.

"....Victor..."

It wasn't until he heard faint sniffling that Yuri opened an eye. It must have been negative. They'd been trying for, what, a year? It just wasn't going to happen. He was about to offer words of reluctant, back-handed comfort when he caught a glimpse of the red plus sign on the test Yuuri was holding as he clung to his mate.

"Huh?" Yuri gasped, scrambling out of the bed to get a better look. All of Katsuki's tests were positive. Well, shit. Look at that.

"Finally," Yuuri sobbed, buried in his Alpha's chest. "We're going to have a baby..."

While Yuri was happy to let the happy couple have their moment, the world didn't revolve around them. He was the motherfucking sun, they just had been lucky enough to get caught in his orbit. So while they held each other and cried tears of joy, Yuri stalked over to the dresser. Gingerly, he nudged the paper towel covering his array of tests aside with his finger.

The nausea set in immediately.

Positive.

Positive.

Neg-- no. No, that one was positive, too.

He made his leave without so much as a word. His apartment was just two floors up, three to the left. It wasn’t that he wanted to live near Victor and his walking Katsudon or anything.. The apartments were nice and within walking distance of the rink. That was all, seriously.

The door latched behind him. He stepped over the Bengal kitten that greeted him at the door, and greeted the Ragdoll cat on the back of his couch with a pat. It felt like he had detached from reality as he seemingly floated to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment before, suddenly and violently, he fell to his knees and retched into the toilet bowl.

He vomited so hard that he cried, a sobbing mess on his bathroom floor. Distressed beyond belief, he slid his hand down his face before hurriedly pulling his phone out of his pocket.

 **Y: Nevermind. Come to St. Petersburg.**

* * *

  
Yuri had spent hours trying to convince himself that the tests were false positives. Those damn companies were probably just trying to scare the shit out of any Omega who worried enough to take a test. Victor’s tests had come out negative, but surely there was some kind of marker that indicated he and Katsuki were Omegas. It was the only reasonable explanation. It was the only acceptable explanation.

Standing in front of his mirror, Yuri lifted his shirt. He smoothed a hand over his flat belly. It was just that-- flat. There was nothing in there save for his breakfast. He wasn’t puking every five minutes like Katsuki was. Sure, he went to the bathroom a lot, but he drank a lot of water and it was safe to say he was stressed. He wasn’t knocked up. Those tests had been wrong, point blank.

“Go to the doctor,” Victor insisted as the three of them ate dinner, his arm wrapped protectively around Yuuri’s shoulders.

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Don’t need to. Not pregnant,” he shrugged.

“You left all of those tests. I saw them,” Yuuri said worriedly. “You aren’t even a little worried? It’s really something you should come to terms with sooner rather than later, and the longer you’re in denial..”

Yuri curled up a little, bringing a knee to his chest and holding it in place. He poked at his pasta aimlessly. It wasn’t that he was in denial… okay, he was in denial. But he was scared. Scared of what would happen to his body, to his hormones, to, oh god, his life.

His life would be over.

Yuri Plisetsky was eighteen years old. Eighteen. He wasn’t like Victor and Yuuri, mature adults who had retired from their sport to lead more quiet lives. He was in his prime. If he took a year, maybe more, off to grow a human inside of him, how would he ever rise back up to his former glory? He was a World Record holder. Gold medals were at home around his neck, and the number was steadily increasing. He was up for a World Championship, but how would he ever skate with fifty extra pounds and a goddamn ham under his shirt?

Without even a sound, the tears started to fall. He realized and sniffed, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater.

“There, there,” Victor soothed, rubbing his back. Yuuri had his phone out, and was in the process of making Yuri a confirmation appointment.

“I’ll go with you, if you want,” Yuuri offered softly. Yuri shook his head. The only person he was comfortable with seeing him in the most mortifying situation of his life was Otabek.

Otabek.

God, what would he think? Knowing Otabek.. Well, he was an Alpha. His protective instincts would take over and he’d want nothing more than to care for his Omega and his offspring. Yuri knew he wasn’t ready to have a child, but what about Otabek? He was older. Of the two of them, he was the most steady.

Oh well. No point dwelling on it until he knew that he was going to have to have the most difficult conversation of his life.

* * *

  
Nine o’clock in the morning, and Yuri felt staggeringly out of place in the doctor’s office. He was alone, where most of the people in the waiting room were anxious Alphas with their excited Omegas. They regarded him with curiosity. Not only was he alone, but he knew that he looked approximately twelve years old. It was a curse and a blessing. Nobody knew what he was there for. For all they knew, he was just waiting to get a prescription for heat suppressants and birth control.

“Plisetsky?” the nurse called, and Yuri rose from his seat with as much dignity as he could. The nurse took his weight, and he couldn’t help but flinch when the scale read that he’d gained six pounds. How the fuck?

She took some blood and urine and left him alone in the cold, sterile room. The room was covered in advertisements for birth control, informational packets about pregnancy, pictures of Omegas and Alphas holding their newborns. He groaned, laying back on the exam table. He rubbed his eyes in annoyance and agony, and groaned when his phone chimed. It was probably Katsuki, texting him more wishes of good luck and offering to ‘be there for him’ if he needed it. Yeah, right. That Katsudon had wanted a baby for years, and his wish came true. He didn’t know Yuri’s struggle. He didn’t know what he was feeling in that moment. All he wanted was--

‘New message is received from Beka.’

Yuri opened the text hastily.

**O: I’m here.**

His heart stopped. Wait, he’d actually come? That wasn’t… he didn’t think he would actually come. They had Skyped that night, talking about a whole lot of nothing. Otabek had chickened out on talking about that fateful night in the hotel, and Yuri had chickened out of telling him of the possibility of him being in.. delicate condition.

**Y: What do you mean?**  
**O: I’m at Pulkovo.**  
**O: I wanted to see you.**

Yuri felt like he was going to cry. Stupid Alpha was probably just horny, and knew he had a willing Omega in St. Petersburg. Still, the gesture soothed some of the anxiety in his chest.

**Y: Get a taxi to my place, ask Nikiforov for a key. Either one in that fucked up family should have one. I’ll be back in an hour.**  
**O: What are you up to?**

Yuri hesitated.

**Y: See you soon.**

He looked up as the door opened. The doctor was a kind-looking woman, but that didn’t make the papers in her hand any less intimidating.

“Hello, Yuri,” she greeted cheerily. “You’re here to confirm a pregnancy, correct?” she asked. He nodded.

“Well, I have the results from your urine test.” She pulled out a paper from the stack and handed it over. “Congratulations, dear. You’re pregnant.”

Fear washed over him. It was true. He went white, looking down at the paper in his hands.

“Prove it,” he whispered.

“Excuse me?” she asked, not having heard him.

“Prove it,” he repeated. His voice was shaking.

The doctor sat beside him on the table. She reached out to rub his arm. “It’s alright, dear. Judging from the date you provided from your last heat, you can’t be more than six or seven weeks along. We’ll do an ultrasound in two weeks, keep monitoring your hormone lev--”

“PROVE IT,” he roared, pointing at the ultrasound machine. “I don’t fucking believe you,” he gritted out, curling in on himself.

The doctor nodded gently. “Alright, dear. Alright,” she said soothingly. “Lie down and open your shirt for me, please.”

Yuri did as he was told, unbuttoning his shirt from the bottom. She drizzled a swirl of blue goo on his stomach and laid the wand just under his navel. She ran it along his stomach before finding the right spot. She was quiet, moving the wand slowly, hitting buttons on the keyboard. After a few minutes, she turned the screen to Yuri.

“Look right there.” She pointed to a dark patch on the screen. Inside was a little white blob. “There she is,” she smiled. She moved the wand so that the little blob of baby was more visible.

“What’s that moving?” Yuri asked, pointing at a flickering dot on the screen.

“That’s baby’s heart.”

All breath left his body. It already had a heart, and it was beating inside of him. No longer could he ever say that he was alone.

It was devastating.

After wiping off the gel, the doctor handed him some pictures she had printed. He stared blankly as she spoke, and barely realized when she left and the nurse came in. She handed him vitamins, a handful of packets, labwork orders.. But he didn’t care.

All he wanted was Otabek.

He opened the door to the apartment to see Otabek sitting on the couch, watching soccer while Yuri’s cats had made themselves comfortable in his lap. As usual, the Bengal, Tigr, ran over to greet him at the door. Snezhok, the Ragdoll, was too content in Otabek’s lap to move. She mewled in protest as Otabek lifted her off.

“Yura,” he greeted. Yuri tried to stay strong, steel his eyes, clench his jaw… but he shattered when Otabek cupped his cheek.

He bawled into the very shocked Kazah boy’s shirt, subconsciously trying to find comfort in the spicy, alluring scent of the Alpha. Otabek wrapped his arms around him without question. He held him until the sobs quieted, not sure what to do for him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked tentatively, stroking Yuri’s long hair out of his eyes.

Yuri let out a breath. He looked up at Otabek, green eyes misty and seeming to beg Otabek for his transgression.

“I’m pregnant.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re… pregnant?”

“Yup.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yup.”

Yuri was sitting on his couch, back against the arm of the sofa. Tigr had picked a spot on the back of the couch, and was trying to eat his master’s hair. Otabek was pacing between the coffee table and the television. If he didn’t know Otabek, he would be nervous.. The expression on his face was damn near threatening. But Yuri knew that he was just trying to process the implications of the fact that Yuri Plisetsky was carrying his child.

“How far along?”

Yuri had to think. “Two months? I think?” he closed his eyes. “Yeah. Doctor said seven weeks, five days. So eight weeks,” he deadpanned.

Otabek was quiet for a moment. He came back to the couch and sat down, head hanging between his leg. Yuri moved his legs to give him room, and regarded him curiously.

“...You’re going to have an abortion, aren’t you?”

It was the tone, rather than the words that broke Yuri’s heart. He looked down at his stomach.

“You’re young. You’re thriving in your career. Having a baby would hold you back..”

Yuri sighed. He knew what Otabek was thinking. “Yeah, but do you want me to?”

“It’s not my choice.”

“Otabek,” he growled, leaning toward Otabek’s face. “Do you want the baby or not?” He tried his hardest to match Otabek’s affect from when he asked Yuri to be his friend those years ago in Barcelona.

Slow nod.

“Good.” Yuri relaxed a little bit. “I thought about it,” he admitted. “But.. if I was going to do it, I would have just done it before telling you, save you the pain,” he shrugged. “Besides..” He got up and went to the table by the door where he had dropped everything the doctor had given him. He brought over the ultrasound pictures and handed them to Otabek. He smiled, just a little, when he saw Otabek’s eyes light up and a blush cross his cheeks.

“See that white dot? Right there?” he pointed. “That’s its heart.”

Otabek brushed his finger over the picture. “..Already?”

Yuri nodded. “I saw it beat.”

Yuri swore he was watching Otabek fall in love in that moment. Otabek looked up at him as he resumed his place on the couch, allowing his cat to continue gnawing on his head. He laid his battered and toughened feet over Otabek’s lap, and enjoyed the silence for a moment with his eyes closed.

“Can… can I.. touch?” Otabek asked.

Yuri opened an eye. “Oh. Yeah, sure,” he shrugged, eye closing again. He was expecting to get a foot rub, but instead, a large hand slid up his shirt. He gasped, eyes finding Otabek’s adoring expression.

“There’s not much to touch there..”

“There’s everything to touch,” Otabek stated, engrossed in running his hands over Yuri’s ever-so-slightly protruding belly. The attention made Yuri blush and he fell backwards onto the couch.

“This is embarrassing,” he muttered. Otabek got his fill and pulled away, gently replacing the Omega’s shirt.

They sat together in silence, and for the first time since the couple coaching him brought up the possibility of pregnancy, Yuri felt at peace. Without asking, he crawled over and settled in Otabek’s lap. Otabek accepted him readily, both hands settling on his midsection and his lips finding their way onto Yuri’s throat. Yuri hummed, letting Otabek scent him while they indulged in each other’s presence. He wondered absently if their relationship had changed in a blink of an eye, but he realized that they had always been like this. They were just both too shy and awkward to do anything about it.

“Want to watch a movie?” Otabek asked. Yuri nodded.

“Netflix has Aristocats,” Otabek pointed out, surfing through the options on Yuri’s TV.

“...Hell yeah.”

* * *

 

The next few days were full of boring, diplomatic bullshit. Important boring, diplomatic bullshit. They spent hours talking, on the bed, on the couch, through the bathroom door while Yuri was taking one of his million-a-day bathroom breaks.

They talked about Yuri’s career. They decided that Yuri was to withdraw from all remaining competitions. It wasn’t safe for him to continue to skate, so instead, he’d find a home on the ballet barre. It sucked, but at least it was something. Otabek, however, was expected to win every damn gold that Yuri wasn’t able to go for.

“You’ll come back,” Otabek promised. “You’ve seen skaters out for a year on injury and come back just fine.”

“They weren’t growing humans,” Yuri grumbled, backing his head as far away from Otabek’s coffee as he could. It was a damn shame-- he missed coffee more than anything, but he supposed not being able to be near it was for the best. “I’m going to have more weight to lose than that pork bowl,” he muttered, trying to soothe his stomach.

“I’d.. like to stay here. With you,” Otabek brought up, placing his coffee as far away from Yuri as he could before handing him a glass of water. “Is that alright?”

Yuri hummed. “You have to go back to your coach.”

“Yours is free.”

Yuri snorted. “They’re having a kid, too, you kn--” He went white. He whipped out his phone and texted rapidly. The air was tense as he waited for a response. Otabek had no idea what was happening, especially as the phone was thrown to the side and the Omega sitting beside him crossed his arms and huffed.

“Katsuki’s even having his kid first,” he yelled. Yuuri’s last year before retirement had been brutal for Yuri. He’d edged him out of almost every goddamn gold medal he was up for.

“That’s not a competition…”

“Still pisses me off!”

Otabek couldn’t do much more than laugh. Hormonal Yuri was proving to be the most challenging form of Yuri. They were all challenging, but this one was unpredictable. Otabek would never forget running into the bathroom to the sound of Yuri sobbing. He’d worried that something terrible had happened… but when he threw open the door to the bathroom, all he saw was Yuri’s toothbrush in the toilet.

“Yura--”

“DON’T TOUCH ME.”

“What--”

“I’VE LOST CONTROL OF MY LIFE.”

“You dropped your--”

“--TOOTHBRUSH IN THE TOILET, I KNOW.”

Otabek felt like he was tiptoeing through a minefield.

“You didn’t get your whole mouth brushed, is that it?”

A loud sob was his only response. He let out a breath, disappearing into the bedroom. He had a spare, unopened toothbrush in the zipper pocket of his suitcase. Yuri was ready to scream at him for abandoning him in his time of need, but was quickly silenced by Otabek tearing open the package, running the toothbrush under water, coating the bristles with toothpaste, and shoving the thing into the hormonal Omega’s mouth.

“Don’t worry, I’ll.. get it out,” he sighed, dropping to his knees and rolling up his sleeves.

Otabek was going to be the best dad ever.

* * *

 

Yuri would never admit it, but he was very thankful for the presence of Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki in his life. Morning sickness didn’t start up until he was ten weeks along, and it ran like clockwork. The first time had been so violent that Yuri had honestly worried if something was wrong, but a quick call to Yuuri had soothed his fears.

“Here! I have just the thing!” Yuuri came over with a bag of things he’d found to be essential-- crystallized ginger, pregnancy-safe tea, and an army-sized bottle of antacids. Yuri clung to the antacids like they were his lifeblood.

Victor and Otabek bonded over the mutual unreasonability of their respective lovers. Yuri had the infamous toothbrush-in-the-toilet. Yuuri had almost started hyperventilating because he’d put too much wine in the pasta sauce and thought that Victor would divorce him over it.

“How did you fix that one?”

“Takeout,” Victor chirped. “And flowers.”

Shit. Otabek knew he’d been forgetting something.

Though Yuri seemed comfortable discussing his pregnancy with Otabek and the Nikiforov-Katsuki family, he still wasn’t comfortable with the world knowing. They knew only that he had withdrawn from competition. When he went out, he wore oversized coats and sweaters-- usually Otabek’s. He took Instagram photos from flattering or face-only angles, desperately avoiding showing any evidence of his growing belly.

“Have you told your grandfather? Is he excited?”

The question made his blood run cold.

“..Workin’ on it,” came the answer. Otabek looked confused, handing Yuri a bowl of… buttered rice. It was the only thing he’d eat.

“But I thought you’re close to him?” he asked, head cocked. “I’m surprised you haven’t told him.”

“Yeah, well, it’s complicated,” he admitted. “Grandpa’s.. Kinda traditional. And I’m kinda young, and kinda unmarried.” He shrugged. “He won’t disown me or anything, but I want my hormones to even out so I don’t immediately burst into tears when I get the ‘I’m so disappointed, Yurachka’ and the ‘But your future was so bright, Yura..’” He shoveled a spoonful of rice into his mouth.

Otabek shook his head. “My family was.. Upset, but excited. You never know, he may surprise you. And you see him twice a week. My coats won’t hide your stomach forever.”

“No kidding,” Yuri grumbled, poking at his belly.

Honestly, he was trying to think of a way to top Katsuki’s public pregnancy announcement. He’d posted a romantically-lit picture of him posing with Victor, each of their hands posed to form a heart over his tiny, protruding stomach.

It had made Yuri want to jump into frame, shirt off, holding a giant cardboard arrow pointing to his own stomach.

Yuri Plisetsky was a jealous soul.

But Otabek was right. Grandpa was the important one. Once he told him, the world could know about the precious, goddamn ray of sunshine growing inside of him.

 

* * *

 

Yuri was feeling particularly bold after his twelve week appointment. Otabek had come with him, and together, they got to experience the magic of hearing the heartbeat for the first time. Otabek was the more emotional one, eyes glued to the screen and hands holding onto one of Yuri’s.

“I could skate your Agape program to that sound..”

“Don’t make this weird,” Yuri groaned, covering his eyes and the blush on his cheeks with his hand. He did peek over to the tech, though.

“Is it a girl or a boy?”

The tech laughed. “I can’t tell quite yet. Maybe at your next appointment?”

“It’s a girl,” Yuri insisted.

“How do you know?” Otabek asked with a chuckle.

“Just do,” he shrugged. “Feels like a girl.”

The tech put the ultrasound wand away. “Are you hoping for a girl, Daddy?”

Though Otabek seemed to swell with pride when called ‘Daddy,’ it filled Yuri with jealousy. Nobody was allowed to call Otabek ‘Daddy’ except for him.

“Health is all that matters to me.”

“Then you will be very happy to hear that everything looks good. Let me go get the doctor.”

“Yeah, ‘Daddy,’” Yuri snorted.

On the way back to the apartment, Otabek stopped by a nearby Wendy’s to get them something to eat. Clutching the biggest Coke the place had, his cheeseburger in his lap as they drove, Yuri tapped Otabek’s shoulder.

“Let’s go see Grandpa,” he said softly, taking a sip of the drink.

“Okay,” Otabek agreed softly, making a u-turn at the next traffic light.

When they got out of the car, Yuri pulled the reel of ultrasound pictures out of the car’s glove box. He shoved them into the pocket of his hoodie, and shook his head as Otabek took off his jacket to offer it to Yuri.

“You’re sure? It’s cold.”

“It’s ten degrees celsius, and I’m baking a human.” He paused. “That sounded better in my head. Bun in the oven, and all.” He looked down at his stomach. “Point is, even this is making me sweat,” he gestured to his fitted hoodie.

“So this is how people survive Russian winters.”

“Yeah,” he chuckled. “We get knocked up. Really saves on heating bills.”

The pair was still laughing when Yuri’s grandpa opened the door. “To what do I owe this surprise?” the man smiled, greeting Yuri with a hug and Otabek with a warm pat on the shoulder. “Come in, come in, you must be freezing!”

The pair tried to hide their giggles.

“Boys, can I offer you some syrniki?”

“No thank you,” Otabek said politely.

“Ugh, yes, I’m starving,” Yuri whined.

“Yura, you just had--”

“--I know what I just had.”

The three of them chatted over snacks for a while. Otabek let Yuri control the situation-- it was his right to reveal the news, not his. He saw Yuri’s hands dive to his hoodie pocket, and he gripped Yuri’s thigh in subtle support.

“Grandpa, you can’t be mad for what I’m about to say, okay?” he insisted, looking down at his cracker covered in cheese spread.

“What is it, Yurachka?” he asked, genuinely concerned for his grandson.

Without a word, Yuri slid over the ultrasound pictures. Nikolai knew exactly what he was looking at. The situation in front of him was clear-- the name at the top of the ultrasound read ‘PLISETSKY, YURI.’ Otabek was with him.

Yuri didn’t need to explain.

Nikolai rose slowly from his chair and approached his refrigerator. “I hope you don’t mind,” he began, placing magnets on the corners of the photographs. “I would like to keep these photos of my great-grandson.”

Yuri nodded through his smile.

Feeling absolutely pumped after leaving his grandfather’s, Yuri’s entire outlook seemed to change. He propped his feet up on the dashboard as they made their way back to the apartment, scrolling through Instagram with a smile on his mouth.

“Let’s tell the world,” he insisted.

“Tell them what?”

“That Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin are going to have a baby way cooler than the fruit of Nikiforov’s loins.”

“How exactly does one rate the ‘coolness’ of a baby?” Otabek wondered aloud, pulling into a parking spot.

Yuri beat Otabek up the stairs to the apartment. He immediately started digging through his closet, looking for the perfect outfit to show off his bump. He came out in a Classic Yurio outfit-- torn black skinny jeans-- with the button left open to give room for his stomach, a tiger print shirt, and a black denim jacket to match his jeans.

“My hair doesn’t look right,” he groaned, shaking it out of its braid in the bathroom mirror.

“I don’t think people will even notice your hair..”

“I need to fit the aesthetic,” he whined. “I want to look edgy and freshly-fucked..”

Otabek stared blankly as Yuri tried to shake out his hair more. Was he serious? Such a vain boy…

“I think I know what to do.”

He had expected Yuri to break out the hairspray and creative.. Hair-doing tools, but looked down from his book when he felt a hand on his crotch.

“Yura..”

“Shhh,” Yuri commanded, opening Otabek’s fly. Embarrassingly enough, he was already half-hard as Yuri pulled him out of his underwear. A shaky gasp left his lips as Yuri licked up the shaft.

Sex was something that Otabek thought of frequently, but never brought up. He was an Alpha, after all. He was designed to fuck well, and fuck hard. They hadn’t had sex since the heat during which they conceived their baby. Yuri had even had to convince him to sleep in the same bed once he decided to stay in Russia.

His head came back, resting on the back of the couch, hips thrust slightly toward Yuri’s mouth. Yuri looked up at him with those stunning green eyes, and Otabek felt all strength leave his body. He threaded his fingers through Yuri’s hair like he knew he wanted, tightening and loosening his grip on the blonde locks with the movements of Yuri’s mouth.   
  
Otabek finished embarrassingly fast, gripping both hands in Yuri’s hair and coming with a choked cry. Yuri swallowed quickly, pulling away with a satisfied grin and a wipe of his mouth.

“How do I look now?”

Panting, Otabek scratched at Yuri’s scalp. “Gorgeous.”

After Otabek had the chance to tuck himself back into his pants and enjoy the afterglow, he accepted Yuri’s request to take some pictures for his social media.

Yuri ran fingers through his hair as he hiked his shirt up, revealing his slightly rounded-out belly. His lip curled up in a sneer.

“You’re not showing all that much,” Otabek noticed as he reviewed the picture. “At least, not from the front. Turn to the side.”

Yuri did so. He grinned at the camera this time, placing his hand over his stomach.

“There we go.”

“Get in this next one,” Yuri insisted, grabbing a selfie stick from the counter, because of course he had one. “Put your hand on my stomach.. Like this.”

Otabek knew that Yuri had wanted ‘badass’ or ‘cool’ pictures, but he couldn’t help himself. He place his hand on Yuri’s belly and his hardened face melted into an expression of utter adoration. Yuri looked at him just as the timer counted down, and his own prideful sneer was replaced by an angelic smile.

He wouldn’t tell anyone, but that was his favourite shot.

That night, Otabek had to rip the phone out of Yuri’s hands and turn it off just to force the boy to fall asleep.

“So far, you’re responsible for breaking 182 hearts.”

“Good.”


	4. Chapter 4

Yuri had wanted attention from his pregnancy announcement, and it was attention he got. He had about seventeen missed calls from Mila, a startled text from Georgi, and twenty messages from Yakov. He hadn’t even been retired for a year yet, and Yuri was still causing him grief.

But the most tremendous response was from fans.

For two days, Yuri balanced bowls of snacks on his belly and scrolled through comments on his pictures. Not everything he saw was kind, of course, but that was on-par with what he’d come to expect from the internet. He didn’t tell Otabek when he saw a rude or unnecessary comment, though. He made the mistake of telling Otabek that JJ had made a comment about winning all of the gold while Yuri was out ‘on Omega duty.’

Otabek had made a Facebook for the sole purpose of liking Yuri’s response of ‘Get fucked, JJ.’

They were finally at the point where they were excited. Otabek chalked it up to the fact that they were no longer hiding anything from anyone. They were an unapologetic young Alpha and Omega, eighteen and twenty one years old, preparing to bless the planet with the blending of their bloodlines.

The only thing that would make Otabek happier was if they were a mated pair.

He understood. Yuri was young. He’d had just one heat in his lifetime, and hadn’t been prepared to get pregnant. The two of them had been hovering in a ‘will they or won’t they?’ state for years. But that was back then, before Yuri had presented, before they were going to have a baby together. Otabek wasn’t always sure of the future, but he knew that he wanted to spend his with Yuri and their little one.

Yuri was at a sweet spot in his pregnancy. Fifteen weeks along, he was still able to see his feet, but the nausea and mood swings had lightened up (thank god). He was sitting on the couch, laptop balanced on his legs, which were propped up on the coffee table. Otabek came back from practice, immediately filling the air with the scent of a sweaty Alpha. Yuri hummed and turned toward him, twisting his body and resting his chin on the arm of the sofa.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Otabek greeted back, hanging his coat and kicking his shoes off. He walked by, offering Yuri an affectionate pat on the head as he walked by, intending to go straight to the shower.

He stopped, however, as he felt a hand clasp around his wrist.

“Come here.”

Otabek did as told. He sat on the couch, and inhaled in surprise as Yuri crawled into his lap. “Something wrong?” he asked, adjusting Yuri so that he could wrap his arms around him, his nose settling by the source of Yuri’s scent on his neck. Yuri hummed in response, laying his head back on Otabek’s shoulder.

“What, I need a reason to want my Alpha?”

My Alpha.

He’d said it so casually. A possessive growl rumbled in Otabek’s chest as his lips pressed to Yuri’s exposed, bare neck. The satisfied little moan that rose from Yuri’s throat went straight to his cock. He felt Yuri shift, wiggle, and..

“...Really?”

“....Can’t help it.”

Yuri couldn’t help but laugh. He shook his head, rubbing his hand along Otabek’s thigh. He slid slowly to the floor and grabbed Otabek’s hips, shifting them more toward center and opening his fly.

“Wait.”

Otabek slid a hand along his cheek, and Yuri waited. He looked up at him with curious eyes, the questioning, almost sweet look on his face nearly caused everything to finish in the blink of an eye. “I want.. Both of us.. I don’t want to be the only one to receive,” he tried to explain, looking away with a blush.

Yuri bit his lip with a smirk. “Okay.” He stood up and straddled Otabek’s hips instead. “I’ll let you fuck me.” He ran his hands through Otabek’s hair. “On one condition.”

Letting his hands run up the blonde’s shirt and over his sides, Otabek nodded desperately.

“Mate me,” he insisted.

Otabek’s eyes found his. “Really? But.. we haven’t even talked..”

Yuri shrugged. “You.. don’t suck as much as most of the people in the world do.. And you’re the only one I can stand the thought of touching me like this. And..” He buried his face in Otabek’s shirt. “I love you, or whatever.”

Otabek felt like he was going to melt. He pulled his pregnant lover close, supporting the back of his head and kissing up his neck before encouraging to pull back a little so that he could capture his lips. He lowered Yuri onto the couch, allowing his tongue to slip into his mouth and his hands to hold his cheeks.

“I love you, too,” he panted with a nod as they pulled apart. Yuri blinked the tears away-- stupid pregnancy hormones….

Otabek paused.

“....Is it safe?”

Yuri blinked. “Uh. Yeah? I think so?”

“....Google it.”

After taking a quick second to google ‘CAN YOU FUCK WHILE PREGNANT’ and ‘IS IT OK TO MATE WHEN KNOCKED UP,’ Yuri and Otabek’s fears were quelled. He picked Yuri up, and in a way-too-romantic gesture, carried the Omega to the bedroom they had come to share.

They made love until the late afternoon. They rolled together for hours, begging, whimpering, pleading, giving confessions of love, of lust, of trust. Yuri had screamed and sobbed when marked, filling Otabek with anxiety and guilt. It was to be expected-- marking was painful, but it still made him feel terrible, hurting the one who held his child.

“It’s alright,” he soothed his Alpha, rubbing his chest as they both came down from where they floated. “You woke the baby, though.” He rubbed his belly.

Excited, Otabek placed his hand under Yuri’s. His face fell, however, when he didn’t feel any movement.

“I think it’s still too weak for you to feel,” he admitted with a sigh, threading his fingers with Otabek’s. “I thought it was gas, but Katsuki told me this is when he started feeling his crotchfruit move.”

“Crotchfruit…”

* * *

 

Otabek knew better than to think perfect, blissful peace would last long. He woke from his post-sex nap to the sound of sobs from the bathroom. He kicked off the blankets and, bare-assed, ran into the bathroom.

“What’s wrong?” Otabek demanded. Yuri had just showered, hair wet, dressed in yoga pants and a t-shirt. He turned toward Otabek, lip quivering, and pointed at a pimple on his chin. Sure, the prenatal vitamins had thickened his hair, toughened his nails.. But he was focused entirely on the little blemish.

“I’m hideous.”

‘Give me strength,’ he thought to himself silently before walking over, smoothing down Yuri’s wet hair.

“You have never been more beautiful than you are now.”

“........So I was ugly before?”

Otabek kissed just under his scent gland. “No. Never.”

Yuri huffed, but allowed the kiss. He tried not to crack a smile as Otabek adjusted the band of his yoga pants for him.

It was a weekly ritual, having Victor and Yuuri over for dinner and, in Yuuri and Yuri’s case, prenatal yoga.

“How did Yuri manage to turn it into a competition?” Victor asked, brow raised.

Otabek didn’t have an answer. They weren’t being unsafe at all, but Yuri was subtly trash-talking his fellow expectant Omega while they stretched into almost comically gentle poses. Yuuri didn’t seem disturbed.

It was interesting to see the difference a few weeks made in size. Yuuri Katsuki was seventeen weeks pregnant, and considerably more round than Yuri was. If asked, Yuri would point out the unholy trinity of Katsuki’s age (‘I’m only twenty seven!’), the fact that he was retired, and the fact that he gained weight easily.

“I hear you know what you’re having,” Otabek started, looking at Victor, who nodded, resting on his hand in adoration.

“We’re having a little boy! We found out last week!”

Yuri’s face fell.

“No fair!”

Yuuri looked confused. “It’s okay if you have a boy, too, Yurio..”

“It’s not that.” He huffed, marching over and sitting on his Alpha’s lap. “You found out first, traitor.”

“We didn’t mean to,” Victor chuckled. “He made it very obvious.”

Yuri nodded. “Yup. It’s a Nikiforov in there. You’re all nasty.”

Yuuri grabbed some water from the kitchen, and brought a bottle for Yurio, too. “Have you started shopping yet? We went out and got some really cute clothes..”

Shopping.

Cute clothes.

Yuri’s mind went blank.

“Otabek. We have to go to every baby store in Russia.”

“Ever--”

“Yup.”

Otabek just chuckled. “How about we wait until the anatomy scan? We don’t want to end up buying the wrong clothes..”

“Leopard print is unisex.”

Victor pat Otabek’s back firmly. “I hope you know what you’ve gotten into..”

* * *

 

The figure skating season was over for the time being, and Otabek felt like he could finally breathe. Though Yuri had insisted that he keep going, keep pushing, keep competing, he couldn’t help but feel guilty every time he flew out for a competition. Yuuri always kept Yuri company, and his grandfather came over to clean the cats’ litter box, but it still felt terrible. He limited himself as much as he could, only participating in required events.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to participate in the Grand Prix next year.”

Yuri sat up. They were in the car, headed over to his sixteen week appointment. “Excuse me?”

Otabek shook his head. “It’s too close to your due date. I’d never forgive myself if I was halfway across the world and you were alone when you went into labor.”

Yuri stared out the window. He leaned against it, a hand on his stomach. “...My life is the only one that should be ruined. I shouldn’t drag you down, too.”

The car lurched as Otabek threw it into a parking spot on the side of the street. He gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white.

“Don’t you dare say that,” he gritted through his teeth. Yuri looked at him, almost scared.

“You,” he put a hand over Yuri’s heart, then moved it to his belly, “and you are my top priorities.” He had no doubt that they would take the ice again, hand-in-hand. Yuri would skate in the 2018 Grand Prix, and reclaim his rightful place on the podium. If Otabek had to stand on the sidelines to hold their baby, he wouldn’t hesitate. It was an Alpha’s job to protect his Omega, keep him happy. Otabek loved to skate, loved to compete.. But if he had to take a backseat to support Yuri, he would. Not that he was afraid of becoming a housepet, of course. He’d just stand on the rail, from Russia to Korea to Canada, entertaining their baby with a bottle while Yuri rocked out on ice. He knew that Yuri would trade places once his program was done.

Yuri sniffed. Otabek pulled him in for a hug and quick kiss. “I have every confidence that this baby will make you stronger, not ruin anything.”

Nodding, Yuri let out a breath as they resumed their trip to the doctor’s office.

People recognized them. People knew who Yuri Plisetsky was, even if they didn’t recognize the Alpha with his arm around him.

“Mr. Plisetsky,” one girl approached shyly. “I’m such a big fan.. Your skating is so beautiful! Could.. You take a picture with me? With our stomachs?” She rubbed her belly. She had to be a little further along than even Katsuki.

Yuri was about to open his mouth, annoyance on his features, but it was Otabek who responded. “He’d love to. Would you like me to take it for you?”

She nodded excitedly, handing Otabek her phone. Yuri put on his ‘meeting fans in public at the goddamn obstetrician’s office’ smile- which was still heavenly and beautiful, in Otabek’s opinion-- and posed for the picture. Their bodies were angled slightly toward each other, her stomach bumping his.

“Thank you so much!” she beamed, returning to her very confused Alpha.

“How good of you to agree,” Otabek grinned, pressing a kiss to Yuri’s reddened cheek.

They were called back, Yuri’s vitals and ever-growing weight were taken. After a short wait, the ultrasound technician came in, perky as ever. She smiled as Otabek helped Yuri roll up his oversized kitty cat sweater.

“Would you like to know the gen--”

“Yes,” came the unanimous answer.

She smiled. “Alrighty. I’ll keep an eye out. No promises,” she winked. She was quiet as she did what Yuri assumed to be the ‘boring’ part of the ultrasound. She did turn on the sound while checking the heartbeat at one point, and Otabek held Yuri’s hand firmly.

“Don’t think I’ll get tired of that sound..”

The tech nodded. “Most daddies don’t.”

Again with the daddy business.

After a moment, she turned the screen toward them. “Are you ready to see if baby’s going to cooperate?”

Yuri tried to sit up so he could see a little better. Otabek turned, focus on the screen in front of them.

“There’s the rump.. Leg.. a little to the left… and.. There.” She pointed.

“That’s a little girl.”

Yuri threw his hands in the air. “FUCK yes! I have never been wrong and I am right about everything!” he roared.

The tech gave Otabek a look that just said ‘oh no.’

The look he gave in response, paired with the tiniest nod of his head, said ‘oh yes.’

* * *

  
“Ahhh, you’re having a girl? How cute!” Yuuri smiled, rubbing his belly as Yurio pushed the cart. Allowing their Alphas a day of peace, the Omegas had taken to the town, shopping for themselves as well as their children. Truthfully, Yuuri felt a little out of place. Victor was the shopper among them, but he could keep Yurio company for a while. “Have you thought of any names yet?”

“Yup,” Yuri lied. “What’s yours, Victor Jr.?”

“We were actually thinking of a Japanese nam-- Yurio, what’s wrong?”

Yuri had stopped suddenly in front of a display of car seats. He was transfixed on one in particular, pupils dilated and bottom lip quivering.

“It’s so cute!” he cried.

A passing store worker helped the pregnant Omegas load the car seat into their cart. It was expensive, but well worth it. It was covered in leopard print and trimmed in black leather. The base was sleek and black, and the whole aesthetic made Yuri weak.

“That’s Yurio for you,” Yuuri chuckled, checking out some belly bands and loose t-shirts. They ended up leaving the store with a heaping cart, full of clothes, bottles, toys, bedding, safety devices.. Everything Yuri could get his hands on and call cute.

Yuuri’s comments weighed heavily on him as he laid in bed that night. He sat up as Otabek crawled in beside him, scooting a little bit closer to his Alpha.

“...What should we name her?”

Otabek opened an eye. “Oh.. I haven’t thought..”

“I like Nastasha.”

Otabek considered it with a nod. “How about Altynay?”

Yuri wrinkled his nose. “Altynay Altin?”

All of the air left Otabek’s lungs. “...She’s going to have my last name?”

“Duh?”

Otabek couldn’t help himself. He rolled over to press a long kiss to Yuri’s lips. “Thank you,” he whispered warmly. Yuri just stared at him like he was crazy.

“Uhh.. Katerina?”

“Roxana?”

“Agnes?”

“What the fu--”

“Just making sure you were paying attention..”

A notebook was retrieved from the living room. Roxana, Nastasha, Karina, Amina, Tatiana, and Sofia made the cut. Zhanerke was vetoed, as was Theodora, Victoria-- thank you, Katsudon, nobody asked you--, Sveta, and, in a shocking move, Zamboni.

Together, they put the list of approved names on the refrigerator. Otabek stood back, arms crossed as he looked at them. “One of these will be what we call our daughter. It’s beginning to feel so real..”

“....Can’t believe you suggested we call her Zamboni….”

“It was a joke.”

“Nah, that’s her name now. Zamboni Altin.”

“Yuri… can we go to bed now?”

“Only if you rub cocoa butter on my fat marks.”

Thumbs up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that this piece is so well received! :D Thank you for all of the kudos and comments!
> 
> -whispers- i haven't officially picked the name yet, so if you'd like to leave a vote in the comments.........


	5. Chapter 5

“Beka…”

“Ota…”

“Beka..”

“Beka.”

“ _Otabek_!”

Otabek jerked awake, rubbing his eye as he turned toward Yuri in a panic. “Huh? Yura, what’s wrong?” he asked sleepily, looking his naked lover over for any signs of pain. There were none-- just a sweet, stereotypical Omega look of ‘I want something.’

“...Will you go to McDonald's for me?”

“...It’s two in the morning.”

“They’re open,” Yuri assured, throwing an arm over his eyes. “....Please?”

Damn him. He knew that Otabek was weak to him using the ‘p’ word. Though, with all of the midnight food runs and booty calls, it was beginning to lose meaning. Did it count as a booty call if they lived together..?

Otabek pushed the blankets back and groaned. “Let me take a shower first,” he insisted, looking down at his stomach, which was covered in evidence of their late-night activities. Before hitting the bathroom, he took a moment to rub over Yuri’s bare belly. He was a little over twenty-four weeks pregnant at that point, and more than showing. Yuri stretched like a happy kitten under his touch, and arched lovingly into the kiss that followed.

Really, he didn’t mind being sent out on Yuri’s whim at two o’clock. He justified it with ‘if Yuri is craving McDonald's, there must be something in it that his body is craving to help our baby grow strong..’

“What do you want?” he asked, zipping his jeans and throwing on a t-shirt.

“Mmm.. double quarter pounder with cheese? Double pickles, double onion, plenty of ketchup, no mustard.” He nodded. “Oh! And… ten piece chicken nuggets?”

“Alright,” Otabek smiled, giving him another kiss as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Love you, be back soon.”

“Love you, too,” he muttered sleepily, lying back on the pillows.

Smart to the routine, Otabek stopped when he reached the door. Three, two…

“Beka?”

“Yes, Yurachka?”

“...Can I have a chocolate shake, too?”

Otabek smiled to himself. “Anything, my prince.”

He wished he could see the blush on Yuri’s face at that moment.

Otabek came back with food in-hand, far more awake than anybody should be at that moment. He had sneaked a couple of french fries from the bag, and half expected Yuri to know right away. He walked into the bedroom to see Yuri still awake-- miraculously-- browsing through baby stores on his laptop. Otabek placed the milkshake and Coke beside him on the table, and placed the bag of food beside him on the bed. He kicked off his shoes and climbed back in, rewarded with a pale cheek pressed against his shoulder.

“Do you like the brown one, or the white one?” he asked, pointing at a couple of different cribs on the screen.

“Depends. What color do you want me to paint the nursery?”

A whole new world of possibility dawned on Yuri as he realized that they hadn’t even decided on a theme for their little one’s nursery. That was likely because they hadn’t even started converting the room from Yuri’s Tribute To My Greatness to their daughter’s sleeping space.

“I think she’ll be too badass for pink,” Yuri nodded, rubbing his stomach. Didn’t mean he wasn’t going to dress her in it constantly.

Otabek rose an eyebrow. There was a compromise to be made. “....How about zoo animals?” Like he even needed to ask.

“....Hell yeah.”

Munching happily on his food, Yuri bought damn near every animal-printed item on the website. Stuffed animals, crib sheets, baby blankets, mobiles.. He was about to complain about Otabek’s stubble scratching his neck when he looked over, and saw that his lover was long asleep. He couldn’t help but smile, shutting the laptop and placing it on the bedside table. He shut off his lamp before lying down with his Alpha, snuggling close and taking comfort in his warmth.

There was no way that he could have gotten this far without Otabek. Nothing had forced him to stay, not at first. They hadn’t been mated. Otabek could have refused to claim their daughter as his own, leaving him to raise the little girl alone or give her up for adoption. But that wasn’t Otabek. He didn’t run from the scandal of impregnating an eighteen year-old professional athlete. He embraced it. Not for a second did Yuri question his love, and the reassurance was more precious to him than he could cope with.

But what could he give in return? The nightly love-making was nice, but it benefited both of them. He knew that, if asked, Otabek would say something cheesy and sappy, like ‘having you as my Omega is all I want.’ Otabek had been truly touched by the assurance that their baby would have his last name-- something about Russians trying to stamp out Kazakh culture. He’d just have to think of something.. But for the time being, sleep was in order.

* * *

 

Yuri enjoyed going to Otabek’s practice, even if it made him itch for the ice. He wished he could throw on his skates and go ‘You call that a quadruple salchow?’ He sat on the bench, legs crossed as Victor guided Otabek through softening his movements through his step sequence. Yuuri was beside him, chattering excitedly about the fact that his due date was feeling closer and closer every day.

“I’m going to miss being pregnant, but I’m not going to miss the heartburn, and the nausea, and the-- Yurio, what are you doing?”

Without a word, Yuri grabbed a spare set of skates from Otabek’s bag-- he’d gotten new boots, and was trying to break them in slowly. He threw on Otabek’s too-big skates and tiptoed to the ice, yanking his skate guards off.

His center of gravity had changed, but his skill was enough to compensate as he slid out onto the ice as easily as ever. Yuuri had run to the rail where Victor stood, both of them immensely confused about what exactly it was that Yurio was doing.

Otabek looked pissed.

“Yuri, you know better than this! What if you fall? What if you get hurt? What if the baby--”

“Shut up,” Yuri barked. He came to a stop right in front of Otabek. Without another word, he slid both of his Alpha’s hands up his shirt.

“Wha--” Otabek went silent as he felt the slightest percussion against his hand. Yuri closed his eyes, moving the left one up just a little.

Yuuri leaned in close to Victor. “What’s happening?”

They watched as Otabek fell to his knees, hands still on Yuri’s stomach, eye-level with his crotch. Shocked and horrified by the position, Victor clasped his hand over his Omega’s eyes. He let go when he realized that Otabek was crying, not getting a little frisky on ice.

“That was close,” he muttered, but pecked Yuuri on the lips before skating over to find out what was going on.

Otabek was reduced to tears on the ice, holding his Omega’s belly. Yuri was stroking his hair, letting him indulge. Yuuri was snapping pictures.

“Everything okay?” Victor asked quietly. Yuri nodded.

“Baby was turning. Wanted him to feel. She’s wiggling up a storm in there.”

Victor beamed. “It’s an amazing feeling, isn’t it? This.. gift of feeling your baby and your Omega’s lives in your hands.. It’s like holding the whole world.. Ah! Yuuri, cook that little boy of ours a little faster, I want to meet him!”

“You’ll have to wait fourteen more weeks just like everybody else!” Yuuri called back.

After their daughter settled down, Otabek rose to his feet and wiped his eyes. Yuri smiled at him, holding his cheeks. Otabek was always so serious, it warmed his heart to see him so overcome with emotion. He might not have been able to give Otabek everything he gave him, but it was a start.

* * *

 

If Yuri didn’t know better, he would think that Otabek was the one nesting. Over the span of a couple of weeks, he moved all of Yuri’s medals to the living room. Some ended up in the bedroom, just to lower the concentration of awesome so that it wasn’t overwhelming.

“Maybe we need to move to a house,” he panted, anchoring a medal cabinet to the wall in the living room.

“...I signed a two year lease…”

“And they’re alright with us painting?”

“....I kissed my security deposit goodbye a long time ago.”

Otabek couldn’t help but laugh. He banished Yuri to the living room, windows open while he painted the plain white walls of the nursery a welcoming shade of brown. He was a figure skater, not a painter, so nobody said it was perfect.. But it would work. They put up the wall decals together, covering the walls with little pink lions, giraffes, zebras, elephants, monkeys..

“Do you know how hard it was for me to get pink tigers?” Yuri asked as if it pained him, smoothing a cute little tiger above where the crib would be.

“Such sacrifice,” Otabek deadpanned, plugging in a bunny rabbit night light.

It took the two of them a full day to build the crib. Well, to be fair, Otabek did most of it. Yuri just held the directions, which he’d misread more than once. They’d gone with the white one, and Yuri was fairly certain that, if they’d gone with the brown one, it would be easier to build. That was what Otabek got for not listening to him..

By the time Yuri was thirty weeks pregnant, they had a fully outfitted nursery. There were stuffed animals everywhere, pink leopard print sheets on the crib mattress. They had to keep the door closed to keep curious kitties from getting used to sleeping in the crib, but it was a small price to pay.

“You do realize,” Otabek began. “We’re going to have a baby shower, and we’re going to have to find a place for more stuff..”

“...Bring it the hell on.”

Yuri’s baby shower was one week after Yuuri’s. They had actually planned it that way, so all of the people who flew out to attend Yuuri’s could attend Yuri’s.. Which meant that he had some.. Interesting guests.

“Congratulations!” Yuuri’s mom cried, hugging Yuri around the shoulders. “We weren’t sure what to bring, so we brought diapers!”

“Holy--”

There was no way they would need that many diapers.

“I’m.. just having _one_ ,” Yuri explained, stunned as five huge boxes of diapers were stacked by the crib. He looked at Yuuri’s mother, alarm in his eyes. “How much do they poop?”

“Oh, dear… those might not last quite a month, if your baby is anything like mine were..”

Whimper.

They got a diaper bag for Otabek from Christophe. Phichit supplied a stuffed hamster and a onesie. Lord only knew who invited JJ, but he and his wife gave them a few outfits and pacifiers. Mila’s gift of a body pillow for Yuri made his eyes well up in excitement, but Otabek couldn’t help but feel a little jealous… Yuri had been using him to support his rapidly growing belly. Yuuri and Victor gifted a rather expensive baby swing, but Yuri didn’t feel bad-- he’d given them a high-tech running stroller, so Yuuri could run off that baby weight. Yuri’s grandfather gave them a bassinet that was designed to be placed next to their bed, allowing them to have their baby sleep beside them. It was valuable-- Yuri was scheduled for a c-section and would have trouble getting up to tend to his daughter. If nothing else, it would provide Otabek a break..

“What’s this?” Yuri asked, holding up what looked to be a tiny pink fleece fitted sheet. “To hide her from the paparazzi?”

“No,” Georgi rolled his eyes. “It’s Russia! You put it over the car seat and it keeps her warm!”

“...That’s genius. Thank you,” Otabek supplied as, embarrassed, Yuri tossed the thing in the general direction of the car seat.

* * *

 

Weeks passed, and Yuri’s anxiety grew. He was thirty eight weeks pregnant, and the realization that he had no idea what he was doing fell over him like a ton of bricks. He was still just eighteen, going on nineteen in a few months. He would likely be back on the ice in time for his nineteenth birthday. Was he really ready to be a parent? Otabek had nothing to worry about, but what about him? The critics always called him bratty, immature.

Otabek had turned twenty-two when Yuri was thirty-six weeks pregnant. He hadn’t wanted anything in particular, only dinner and some time to relax before the baby came. Yuri hadn’t listened, and had bought him a new XBOX One and some games.

“You’ll need a way to unwind, and I know you’re not a huge fan of my perfectly fine Playstation Four,” he grumbled playfully, Otabek had thanked him with a kiss, and Yuri still, still felt inadequate.

“...You’re the best birthday present I’ve ever had, Yura,” he had reassured him, playing with his hair as they laid together in bed.

That night weighed on him as they cuddled, one hand resting on his now uncomfortably large stomach. The body pillow was a necessity, and that stomach was a weapon if Yuri tossed and turned too much.

Otabek moaned as Yuri’s phone went off, snuggling into his Omega’s hair. Yuri pawed aimlessly at his phone, yawning as he brought it to his head.

“Victor, I swear to God-- what? Wait. _What_?” He sat up. “Shit. Shit! Yeah, let me put on pants and get Otabek into some clothes. Give us twenty.”

Otabek just groaned in response.

“Katsudon’s at the hospital. Their little piglet is coming. Come on!” he urged, tugging uselessly on Otabek’s arm.

It was a good thing that the Alpha was used to not sleeping through the night, it was a high advantage for the weeks ahead. He rolled out of bed with a sigh, latching his jeans and picking a shirt up off of the floor. He was just as excited to see Yuuri’s baby as Yuri was, but he certainly wished he could have waited until morning.

Yuri was damn near kicking down doors at the hospital, arms full of gift shop balloons and stuffed animals. He waddled to the room that the nurse said that the Nikiforov family was occupying. Otabek followed, the faithful Alpha behind his excited Omega. He kicked the door open and zeroed in directly on the tiny, wrinkled newborn in Yuuri’s arms. He placed the gifts on a nearby table, and opened his arms.

“Gimmie the kid.”

“Nice to see you, too, Yurio,” Yuuri smiled, trying hard not to chuckle and upset his incision. As Yuri sat down, he realized that, wow, Yuuri looked like shit. He looked more exhausted than he ever had after skating. Yuri slathered on some hand sanitizer and waved his hands to dry them as Victor separated the infant from the man who had been tasked with growing him for nine months, and showed him off proudly to the visiting couple.

“I’d like to introduce Katsuro Nikiforov,” he smiled, kissing his son’s nose. “Yuri… is this the first baby you’ve held?”

“...Yeah,” he muttered. Victor smiled, lowering his son into Yuri’s waiting arms. “Support his head, keep him close.. Like that. Perfect,” he beamed.

After a second of admiring the infant, Yuri looked up. “Did you really fucking name your son Katsudon?”

“Katsuro,” Yuuri corrected. “It means--”

“Pork bowl. You poor child.” He brought the baby to his chest.

“Well, he is delicious,” Victor laughed, tickling his newborn’s toes.

Yuuri looked to Otabek, who was sitting across from Yuri and Victor. “Do you want to hold him, Otabek?”

He looked up. “Oh, no thank you. I’ll let you enjoy him… once Yuri’s had his fill.”

Yuri had the boy in his lap, adjusting his wrappings while Victor got a picture. After a few minutes, he handed the black-haired boy to his father, who kissed all over his face before handing him back to Yuuri. The four of them chatted for awhile, until, in pain and exhausted, Yuuri fell asleep, the baby knocked out on his chest.

The still-expectant couple took their leave, ready to fall into bed and bide their time until it was them stuck in the hospital for a few days.

“You were scared to hold the baby,” Yuri pointed out as they crawled back into bed. He rested his head on Otabek’s chest, and sighed as Otabek stroked his hair. It had grown long since the beginning of his pregnancy, thick and shiny and curlier than ever from the prenatal vitamins. It reached his back, untouched by scissors, and had become one of Otabek’s favourite things to touch on the planet.

“Was it that obvious?”

“Oh, yeah.” He closed his eyes. “You better not be scared to hold our baby.”

“He was just so small. I was afraid of hurting him if I held him wrong.”

Yuri pulled away, sitting up against the pillows so he could look at Otabek. “Beka, you think I was comfortable?” he asked, brow raised. “I was powered by sheer spite--”

“--As always--”

“--Yes, Beka, thank you. As always.” He stuck his tongue out. “Besides. He didn’t feel all that breakable. Just squishy.. and our kid will be better,” he nodded. “And not named after food.”

“I don’t think they--”

“They named their child 'pork cutlet bowl.' It’s a fucking travesty.”  
  


* * *

  
In true Yuri Plisetsky’s fashion, Otabek’s anxiety soothed him. Knowing that his Alpha was still nervous, still worried about something so simple as holding a baby, made him feel better about being anxious, himself. They’d be good parents. They’d be great parents. They’d be badass parents.

It was unseasonably warm that late November morning, or maybe that was just the nerves and the puffy coat he was wearing. The anxiety was really beginning to set in as he watched Otabek buckle the car seat into the back seat. They were going with two passengers, leaving with three.

Otabek closed the back door and opened the passenger side door for his Omega. He helped him lower himself in before giving him a kiss.

“Ready?”

“Fuck yeah.”


	6. Chapter 6

This was it.

The final countdown.

The nurses welcomed the expectant couple with a smile. They offered Yuri a wheelchair, which he declined with a blank stare. The room had been prepped for him, all he had to do was walk there. Halfway down the hallway, holding firmly onto Otabek’s arm, he realized that he should have just taken the wheelchair. It was humbling, going from a world-class competitive figure skater to a nine-month pregnant Omega who couldn’t see his feet or waddle faster than a penguin.

“Mr. Plisetsky--”

“I’m fine.”

Otabek just smiled apologetically at the nurse, and held Yuri steady as he stopped, face twisted in pain. He stroked his lover’s hair as he rode through the contraction, gripping firmly onto his Alpha’s arm.

“You know, I thought a pre-scheduled c-section would cut down on contractions,” he snarled as he resumed waddling toward his room. He allowed Otabek to help him onto the bed, and growled at the nurse when she gently gestured for Otabek to step aside.

“Easy, dear,” she said soothingly. “You’ll get your Alpha soon. We’ve just gotta get you all hooked up, okay?” she smiled, beginning the process of getting him checked in.

It wasn’t uncommon for Omegas to become anxious and, in some cases, downright aggressive when they were pregnant or in labor. They weren’t fond of anyone seeing them in pain, save for their Alpha. Yuri wasn’t even all that okay with Otabek seeing him in pain.

The nurse worked quickly, hooking him up to monitors and an IV. “The anesthesiologist will be in soon for your epidural, and we’ll get this show on the road!” she beamed, but backed out of the room quickly.

Once they were alone, Otabek nudged Yuri aside, and climbed into bed with him. He rubbed over his belly, avoiding displacing the fetal monitors. It was surreal. Their baby had been such an abstract thought over the months. But, at the end of the day, they would welcome a new life into the wonderful world they lived in. Otabek could only imagine her, green-eyed and dark skinned, sitting on his lap while they cheered Papa on from the stands. She’d wear her hair long and in a braid, like Yuri’s. She would show them both the true meaning of Agape….

“Motherfucker!”

...Provided she survived having a Papa like Yuri…

“Breathe,” Otabek reminded, rubbing his belly gently.

“It’s not a contraction,” Yuri whined. “It’s November twenty ninth..”

“...Yes?”

“...It’s Yuuri Katsuki’s birthday!”

Otabek blinked. “I think he’ll understand that you forgot to get him a present..”

“THE _BIRTH OF MY CHILD_ IS GOING TO BE HIS PRESENT, BEKA!” he moaned, throwing his head against the pillows. “I can’t believe this! First, he makes me an Omega. Then, he has the audacity to get pregnant at the same time as me! NOW, I’m having my baby on his birthday! I have been thoroughly cursed!”

“Her birth will redefine this day,” Otabek promised. “All I care about right now is you and her. I love you.”

Yuri turned away with a blush. “Gay,” he muttered, but slipped his hand into Otabek’s.

While they waited, Otabek sat behind his mate, braiding his hair so that it wouldn’t get in the way. He soothed both of their anxiety to the best of his ability with kisses and nuzzles against his scent gland.

“..Are you live tweeting your labor?”

“Maybe. Hey, Beka, can you put on some rock? I want to take a video for Instagram.”

Sigh.

After the epidural was placed by the doctor-- which freaked Otabek and Yuri both the hell out-- it was almost time for them to meet their daughter. Otabek stood back as he watched his sobbing, nervous mess of an Omega have his intricately braided hair tucked into a cap. He held Yuri’s socked foot, squeezing it gently as they placed a surgical mask over his face.

“Yurachka,” he called, voice wavering. Yuri paused in his sobs, eyes wide and watery as he gave his attention to his mate.

“Davai.”

Yuri nodded, giving a thumbs up. Otabek returned the gesture.

As Yuri was wheeled off into surgery, Otabek began to pace. He was agitated and downright terrified. There was no sensation more maddening than not being able to be with his family when they needed him. It wasn’t right.

After a couple of minutes, a nurse came in, carrying a gown, gloves, mask, and cap for Otabek.

“Come on, daddy. You don’t get off that easy!” she smiled, and helped him get dressed.

He was still tugging on his shoe covers as they entered the Operating Room. Yuri was heavily draped, but alarmingly awake as the procedure was performed. He looked curiously at the two, but almost started to cry in relief as Otabek flashed the thumbs up. He sat at Yuri’s head, having been provided with a washcloth to pat him off when he got too hot. He whispered to him while the doctors began their work, whispering sweet nothings that meant everything.

“So strong, my Yurachka,” he soothed, stroking his hand lovingly. “You’ve been so brave.. You’re almost done, Yura,” he promised, looking up over the drapings. He stood, however, in response to the loud wail that came from the other side of the partition.

“Is--”

“Yuri, Otabek,” the doctor started, handing the baby over to the nurse to hold up so Yuri could see. “You have a beautiful little girl.”

After Yuri got a good look-- followed by some rather uncontrollable sobbing-- the nurse called for Otabek.

“Daddy, if you’d like to come stand here while we clean up, that’s just fine,” she offered. Otabek looked down at Yuri, who nodded fiercely. “Go,” he insisted, and Otabek was over in three damn strides.

Even covered in blood and amniotic fluid, she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Nothing, not even meeting Yuuri’s child, had prepared him for what he was feeling. She wailed and kicked, and Otabek couldn’t help but be reminded of Yuri. He focused on only her, wanting nothing more than to pull her close and soothe her screams.

“That’s daddy’s girl,” he whispered in Kazahk, cooing gently at her as she protested all of the rubbing, the cold stethoscope, the ink on her feet.. They took her to be weighed and measured, and he heard Yuri casually call out,

“That’s cool and all, but can I hold her?”

The nurse smiled and bundled their little girl up in a diaper and a blanket, outfitted her with a little hat, and took her to Yuri. She helped position her on Yuri’s chest, and fresh tears started as Yuri cuddled her close. He’d deny crying so much later, but Otabek let him experience the emotions without a single prod. He could just blame hormones later. He resumed his seat at Yuri’s head, cupping his lover’s cheek with one hand and resting the other on their daughter’s back.

* * *

 

After a short recovery, the three of them were taken to a more comfortable room. Yuri was allowed to hold their daughter, and glared at every nurse who came by who looked like they were going to take her for any reason. After a while, though, the pain medicine he was on started to take effect, and he was becoming, well.. Loopy was a good word for it.

“Ready to hold her, Beka?” he asked Otabek. “Or are you going to wimp out?”

Otabek just chuckled, walking over and gently scooping the newborn out of Yuri’s arms. He sat on the bed beside Yuri, holding their daughter in one arm, the other stroking his mate’s hair.

“Hello,” a nurse smiled, holding up clipboard as he entered. “I’m sure you’re tired, but I have to ask. Do you have a name for the birth certificate?”

“Yes.” Yuri answered first, striking fear in the heart of his Alpha. “Zamboni. Zamboni Altin.”

Otabek shook his head rapidly. “No!” he cried. “Don’t write that!” The nurse had to scribble out the ‘ZAM’ he’d already written. “Yurachka, we decided on a different name..”

“Right. Falaf--”

“No!” Otabek couldn’t help but laugh. “Please, ignore him. He’s.. altered. He’s hit the button for pain medicine a few too many times,” he rolled his eyes. “Karina Altin,” he supplied. “Karina Yurovna Altin.” He looked down at the baby with a smile as she yawned in his arms.

“Liked mine better!” Yuri called after the nurse, and giggled carefully as Otabek kissed his cheek.

Yuri’s grandpa was the first visitor they had. Yuri damn near broke when he saw him, having to bury his head in his Alpha’s side to hide his tears.

“Forgive him. The pain medicine makes him weepy,” Otabek explained. While Yuri got a hug from his grandfather, Otabek plucked the sleeping baby out of her plastic crib. He shushed her with a bounce and a kiss to the tummy before carrying her to meet her great-grandfather. Nikolai sat in the rocking chair, tears threatening his own eyes as he greeted his grandson’s daughter.

“She’s so beautiful,” he praised. “Such curls, and she has the Plisetsky eyes!” He smoothed his hand over her head. “What’s she called?”

“Karina,” Otabek answered before Yuri could process the question and say something stupid.

“Beautiful name for a beautiful girl,” he praised.

After a while, Yuri’s grandfather left, wanting to go help clean the apartment just a little bit before they could take Karina home.

Their next guests came in right after, holding stuffed animals and balloons, just as Yuri had done for them.

“Why, hello there, precious girl,” Yuuri smiled, looking down at the baby in Yuri’s arms. “You know, it’s my birthday, too!” His voice was light and happy. Victor was right behind him, congratulating Otabek on the safe arrival of his daughter with a half-hug.

“What’s your name, huh?” Yuuri asked the little girl as Yuri reluctantly passed her over. “I bet it’s something pretty.”

“Zamboni.” Yuri looked dead serious. “Zamboni Altin.”

Yuuri didn’t miss a beat. “How beautiful!”

“It suits her! A tribute to Daddy and Papa’s love of skating, hm?” Victor asked, crowding Yuuri to get a good look at the newborn.

Sensing that his joke had backfired, Yuri huffed. “Her name is Karina,” he insisted. “It was Otabek, wanting to call her Zamboni.”

“Oh, don’t put that on me. Mister ‘High as a Kite’ over here tried to put it on the birth certificate while hopped up on pain meds.”

“It’s okay,” Victor soothed, smiling as his turn came around to hold the baby. “Yuuri was so tired that he really did call our little one Katsudon a couple of times.”

“Victor..”

“I worried that he was going to nibble on him! Yes, isn’t that right, little princessa? Little babies aren’t tasty! Nooo.” At least one couple had mastered ‘baby voice.’ Victor looked back at Yuuri. “She looks so much like Otabek. Yuuri, look at her.” He pointed out her big, hazel eyes and her wispy, dirty blonde hair.

“Don’t patronize her! She looks like me,” Yuri whined. “Give her here! Don’t you two have your own baby?” he asked, looking like his feathers had been thoroughly ruffled as Victor handed the baby back.

Yuuri smiled. “My mother is still here, so she’s watching him. You’ll have to come see him, Yurio. His hair is getting darker, but his eyes are staying as gray as they were when he was born! He’s going to be so handsome!”

“Not as pretty as Karina,” he grumbled, offering his baby girl a finger to suck on.

The five of them relaxed for a while, Yuuri showing Otabek a few tactics he’d learned over the past two weeks to help with everything from feeding, to diapering, to sleeping. Yuri dozed off while his Alpha learned from the couple, resting with the reassurance that Otabek would teach him everything that he needed when he woke up. After all, he had just had major surgery, welcomed a human into the world, and had a great deal of morphine coursing through his system.

“Victor,” he muttered when he woke up, glancing over to make sure Otabek had the baby. He did, and was rocking her to sleep in the corner.

“Yes, Yurio?”

“...When can I skate again?” he asked sleepily.

Victor considered it. “Yuri, you’ve had major surgery.. You need at least two months to recover and to bond with your baby,” he insisted.

“February first,” he insisted. “That’s when we resume. I will be back up to par when the 2017-2018 season starts,” he stated firmly.

“Why so motivated?” Victor asked curiously. “You’ve just had a child.”

Yuri looked at his Alpha and baby, who were dozing off together in the rocking chair. “I’ve never been more inspired.. I want to show her how awesome her Papa is..”

Yuuri stepped closer, a hand on Victor’s shoulder. “Yurio, to her, you and Otabek are the world. All she sees is you.”

“Then I want her to see the best me I can offer.”

Otabek smiled to himself, rubbing Karina’s back as she slept on his chest.

* * *

 

Three days later, Yuri was allowed to take his daughter home. She was not even a week old yet, and she already filled his world with her sass and personality. That child was his, alright. She had her first spit-up in Victor Nikiforov’s hair, much to his delight and amusement. Otabek could always get her to sleep, and Yuri could always get her to eat. She wasn’t a big crier, but she was an attention hog. She’d whine if her parents put her down for a while so that they could have a chance to sleep, cuddle, or gently, gently make out.

“Really, Karina?” Yuri had deadpanned as Otabek lifted her out of the crib. She was fussing, having fallen asleep in Yuri’s arms while eating, and woke up the second Otabek had laid her in the crib. “Spoiled little lion,” he teased, shooting her a raised eyebrow as she was returned to his arms and cuddled against him. She quieted immediately, eyes falling shut.

“Put her in carefully,” Yuri coached as Otabek took on the task of loading their baby into the car. “Don’t snag her hat between her and the car seat.” He hovered as Otabek strapped their daughter in, and couldn’t help his laugh as Otabek turned quickly, kissed him, and resumed what he was doing.

“I practiced.”

“...Using what?”

“....My teddy bear.”

“.....That’s fucking adorable.”

Taking the opportunity while Yuri was enchanted by the vision of Otabek driving his bushy-browed bear through St. Petersburg in their baby’s car seat, he latched her in and gave her a kiss on the nose. He did the same for Yuri, but was fairly sure that his Omega could remember how to buckle his own seatbelt.

* * *

  
The First of February came with its share of challenges. Karina didn’t qute sleep through the night yet, and neither did Katsuro. Victor and Yuri walked like zombies to the rink. Victor slid onto the ice sleepily, coming to the center and stopping with a stretch.

For Yuri, it was like coming home.

He closed his eyes as he stepped on, skating right up to Victor and circling him with a flourish.

“Let’s see what you forgot, hm?” Victor winked at his student. “I won’t go easy on you just because you’ve had a baby. A cute one, but nonetheless.. Clean up that loop, that was sloppy!” he scolded.

Victor hadn’t been lying. By the middle of their allotted practice time, Yuri was out of breath. He doubled over for a second, trying to regain his ability to breathe. He had tried to stay in shape while pregnant as best he could, but some loss of muscle memory was to be expected. He looked up, only to see Otabek walk in, the handle of the car seat in his hand. Karina was awake and wiggling in her fleece onesie and cute little hat.

“What are you doing here?” Yuri asked, skating over to the rail. Otabek approached and gave him a quick kiss, setting the car seat on the floor beside him.

“Karina and I wanted to come see Papa’s first practice back,” Otabek smirked. He took a seat and unhooked his daughter from the seat, holding her up in his lap.

Yuri skated with a newfound intensity in the presence of his Alpha and daughter. Sure, he still fell on maneuvers that Yuri Plisetsky had no business falling on, but at least he had encouragement in the stands. It was a process. As Otabek had told him, ‘your body needs time to re-learn how to work its miracles. It’s been too busy working on another masterpiece.’

Well, Yuri was going to prove just how many masterpieces he was capable of…

...Provided he could make his feet remember how to land a jump.

Creative curses flew from his lips, and Otabek covered their two-month-old’s ears with his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this! :D Are you excited?? Note, I changed the name after finding out that the last one had an unfortunate double meaning. The naming site let me down, but y'all got my back!


	7. Chapter 7

“Why did we buy a crib,” Otabek muttered to himself, “if she’s just going to sleep in our bed?”

Yuri was passed out. Karina was situated between them. Otabek snuffled as he felt a tiny hand grab at his nose. He let her hold it until she started to squeeze, tiny nails digging into sensitive skin. He hoisted her up on top of his chest and she giggled, patting her daddy’s shoulders as he maneuvered into an upright position.

She was beautiful, and he couldn’t just say that because she was his. Her hair had darkened with age, and was a delicate light auburn. Her eyes stayed hazel, her smile a carbon copy of Yuri’s. She had his skin tone, and most definitely his nose-- sorry, little girl..

“Shh, you’ll wake Papa,” he whispered in Kazakh, wanting his daughter to be as educated as possible in a variety of languages. No child of figure skaters would be monolingual. Otabek predicted that Karina would speak no fewer than four languages as an adult.

“Papa’s up,” came the grumble from beside him. Yuri rolled and cuddled close to his Alpha and child, kissing a throat and a hand, respectively,

“Thank you for grabbing that diaper change,” Otabek offered, kissing Yuri on the lips. “I would have preferred that you rest, though.. I can’t believe your first event is coming up since you had the baby.”

“And I can’t believe we’re taking a six month-old on an international flight,” Yuri groaned. “Between us and the Nikiforovs, they’re going to end up dropping us somewhere in Belarus,” he grumbled.

Otabek rolled his eyes. Karina would never. She was his angel, well-behaved and easy to entertain. All Yuri had to do was make a silly face, and she was all smiles.

“I’m glad you’re coming, though,” Yuri admitted.

Otabek adjusted his seat so he was sitting up straight, sitting the baby comfortably in his lap. “Of course we’d come. It might just be the Challenge Cup, but you’ve been gone from the ice too long. I want to see you dominate.”

Yuri preened at his Alpha’s words. He got up, taking the baby from him and holding her on his hip as he made his way to get dressed for practice. Otabek watched him leave-- Yuri might have lost a good deal of his baby weight, but he swore that the pounds that remained went straight to his ass.

After practice, they decided to spend a few hours at the Nikiforov’s, discussing the upcoming year and Short and Free programs for Yuri and Otabek. Yuuri was in the kitchen, making something quick for lunch that the kids would eat, too. Both of them had started on soft foods, which, especially for Yuuri and Victor, meant messes. Karina wasn’t messy, she was creative. Huge difference. Victor sat with Otabek, screening song choices. Karina was asleep in his lap.

That left Yuri, sprawled out on the couch, entertaining Katsuro. He had to admit, Yuuri and Victor had made a handsome boy. He was wide-eyed and smiley, even if he was named after food. He had Victor’s eyes, down to the color, surprisingly enough. He had Yuuri’s goofy smile, and blackish-brown hair curled long in his eyes.

“...Victor, you kid stinks.”

“Oh, could you change him, Yurio? I’m on a roll with your Alpha’s Short Program!”

Yuri grumbled, disappearing into the nursery with Katsuro on his hip.

He ran out screaming, handing a naked baby off to a very, very confused Otabek.

“What happened?” Victor demanded seriously, standing before checking his child over for any signs of injury.

Yuri ran into the bathroom, and preoccupied himself with pouring straight Listerine on his face.

Victor connected the dots. The collar of Yurio’s shirt was wet. The baby was naked and had begun to cry, thinking he was being shouted at. A knowing grin spread across his face.

“He _peed_ on me!” Yuri accused, pointing a damning finger at the innocent baby.

This was the best day of Victor’s life.

“Ohhh, Katsu,” he cooed, laughing so hard he could barely breathe, taking his son from Otabek. “No tears, miliy, no tears.. That was wonderful. Such a good boy. You make your daddy so happy,” he praised, managing to get the boy’s sobs to quiet. Yuuri was leaned on the counter, laughing so hard that he was actually crying.

“Look. Look at Uncle Yuri, pee-pee face!”

Yuri gagged as Otabek appeared in the doorway of the bathroom.

“Don’t.”

Otabek tried.

“Otabek Altin, _don’t you dare_.”

Smirk. Choke. Diving to avoid the toothbrush lobbed at his head.

“WE’RE HAVING A BOY NEXT, AND IT’LL BE YOU SUFFERING THIS CRUEL FATE!”

Yuuri walked over, holding Karina and giving her a bounce. “I’m sorry, Yurio. I should have warned you..”

“You did this on purpose,” he nodded to Otabek, who instinctively covered Karina’s ears. “Asshole.”

Yuuri shook his head with a grin. “No, no.. honest mistake.. But for next time, that’s what we keep the washcloths on the changing table for, to prevent that.”

“This whole family hates me,” he mourned, going back to scrubbing his face.

* * *

 

**Epilogue.**

Yuri could honestly say that presenting as an Omega didn’t fit into his plan. He never wanted to get pregnant. He was wanted to skate. He wanted to dominate. He wanted to strike fear into every competitive male figure skater on the planet. He had all these dreams, all these goals..

But life had something different in store for him.

He stepped onto the ice in front of an audience, draped in gold. His hair fell loose, longer than Victor’s had ever been, flowing gracefully with his movements as he moved to the center of the rink.

“Presenting this year’s World Championship Gold Medalist and reigning Olympic Champion, Yuri Altin!”

Yuri’s arms rose as he waved at the audience, tears threatening his eyes as he gave a toothy smile.

After this skate, he was done.

He’d already done what he’d set out to do, shoving his foot in the face of anyone who said that he couldn’t come back, that he was spent too early, that he was just an Omega.

Fuck them. He hadn’t placed lower than silver since the birth of his daughter.

At the end of his emotionally charged exhibition, Yuri fell to the ice. This was his last performance on the competitive track. His career had stayed its course. He looked up, and there they were.

His family.

Otabek stood, screaming out encouragement for his Omega. Their seven year-old daughter was perched on his shoulders, cheering enthusiastically for her Papa. He pulled himself together and skated toward the stands.

The ice had been his home for such a long time. But now, it was time to rest. It was time to let his head hit the pillow.

“Papa!” Karina called as she ran to him, and giggled as he hoisted her into the air. She was getting tall-- he wouldn’t be able to lift her for much longer. “You skated so good, you made Daddy cry.”

“That was supposed to be our secret,” Otabek groaned.

Yuri let Karina down and switched his attention to Otabek. He inhaled the strong, comforting scent of his Alpha and let his husband hold him. Yuri felt tears sting his eyes, and he buried his face in Otabek’s neck to hide them. It was an emotional end to an emotional era… but he had so much to show for it.

Even more precious to him than the countless gold medals was the girl tugging on the flowing half-skirt of his costume, wanting to be involved in the hug. She was Otabek’s shadow, always wanting him to carry her or tell her a story. Yuri would have been offended, if it wasn’t so cute. Besides..

“Papa’s hugs are better,” she had insisted one day, holding onto Yuri’s hand. “He doesn’t have a scratchy beard like Daddy does… and he’s prettier.”

He’d always have that.

Karina looked exactly like everyone thought she would. She took after Yuri in height and build, it would seem. Her hair was brown and straight, reaching the middle of her back. Her eyes ended up wide and green, with just enough brown to still be called hazel. She let her parents dress her in whatever they felt like, but had a suspicious love for everything animal print. The pink and black leopard print dress she wore might have been seen as an homage to her Papa’s final competition… but in actuality, she just dragged it out of her suitcase when Otabek asked what she wanted to wear.

Yuri had corrupted her young…

What shocked her parents most was her complete disinterest in figure skating. She knew how to skate… but it was never something she asked to do. Instead, she had begged Yuri to enroll her in dance classes. She’d started in ballet, but it seemed that she had inherited Otabek’s stunted ability to excel in the discipline. Instead, she seemed to find her groove in Hip Hop. It was the higher energy, Yuri thought. Karina wasn’t one for being quiet and graceful.

Skating. Parenting. None of it would have been possible without Otabek. Well, skating would have been, but the support and encouragement he got from his Alpha was intoxicating. Sure, he would have had his career without Otabek.. But without him, what would he have after? What would he come home to? Cats and Instagram were a little less entertaining than snuggling with his Alpha and letting his daughter braid his hair.

“Let’s go back to the hotel. We should get changed for the Gala.”

* * *

 

“You’re sure you don’t mind?” Otabek held his phone between his shoulder and ear. He was helping Karina get her coat on, zipping her up in the puffy jacket, controlling his laugh when she was unable to rest her arms at her sides.

“Not at all!” Victor chirped from the other side. “Katsuro won’t mind having a live-in playmate for a few days. I think he’s still getting used to the fact that Sacha and Sayuri are boring.”

Otabek chuckled. “Thank you. I’ll bring everything she needs.”

“Don’t worry, she’ll be fine! Have fun!” Victor purred, hanging up the phone.

Otabek sighed. He looked down at his daughter and placed her faux-fur lined hat on her head. “Got your backpack? Let’s go,” he urged gently, leading her out the door.

“Why do I have to go stay at Katsuro’s?” she asked with a little bit of a pout. Otabek closed the door to their house-- the apartment had proved too small in the long run-- and took his daughter’s hand. “And isn’t Papa coming?”

“Papa’s asleep,” he reminded.

Victor and Yuuri didn’t live far. Yuri had insisted that they were haunting him, but to Otabek, it was a blessing. They had a built-in support system a block away, which never hurt. Karina had a friend close by, and though he would never admit it, Yuri did, too.

Karina rang the doorbell and smiled up at her father as he fixed her hat, which had blown to the side a little bit. It was Yuuri who answered, holding two babies on his hips.

“Hello, Karina!” he greeted with a smile. “Katsuro’s in his room, playing with Legos. Want to join him?” he asked. She beamed and nodded, running past and into her friend’s room.

Otabek took one of the babies to give Yuuri a free hand. “Three months already?” he asked with a smile, poking the little girl’s nose. “I still can’t believe you had twins..”

“I think Victor is still in denial,” he admitted. “I’m just thankful they aren’t identical.. I couldn’t have asked for anything better!”

Otabek’s attention was pulled away by the appearance of the oldest Nikiforov child. Katsuro was tall for his age, with dark hair that always fell into curiously blue eyes. He looked like Victor had at that age, though Victor had expressed the desire for his twins to more closely resemble Yuuri.

“Can we go to the skating rink?” he begged Yuuri. “Karina said she’ll go!”

Unlike Karina, Katsuro was eager to follow his parents’ footsteps. He wanted to skate. He loved to skate. He competed in every age appropriate competition, and already struck fear into the hearts of the others who thought that the name ‘Nikiforov’ was to be left in the past.

“We can go skating after Daddy comes home with dinner.”

The boy beamed. “Thank you! Oh! Hi, Mr. Altin,” he greeted with a bow, before running back to his room.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Yuuri asked, a knowing glint in his eye. Otabek blushed. He handed the baby back to Yuuri before bidding his farewell and making the short, bitterly cold walk back to his house.

* * *

 

The scent he was greeted with when he entered was devastating. He bit back an eager growl as he hung up his coat and locked the door behind him. He stalked up the stairs and to the bedroom, where, by the smell of it, Yuri was waiting for him.. And most definitely not still taking his nap.

The door creaked open, and Otabek’s cock struggled against the fly of his jeans. He was greeted by the surprising, though thoroughly satisfying sight of Yuri sprawled out and ready for him, naked and writhing on the sheets.

“Beka,” he purred, twisting his hands in the sheets. “What are you staring at? Get over here and fuck me,” he snarled, hips canting up into the air.

Otabek didn’t waste any time. He threw his shirt to the side, crawling on top his lover and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled away to mouth at his scent glands, and his eyes widened when he noticed the untouched packages of birth control and heat suppressants on the bedside table. Sitting up, Otabek smoothed down Yuri’s hair and looked into his glazed, heat-dizzy eyes.

“Was this a planned heat?”

“Yup.” Yuri threw his head back, growling gently to encourage his Alpha to just touch him. Yuri had been too busy to plan out heats prior. There was only one month out of the year that he had complete downtime, after all. If he had a breakthrough heat, the birth control he took religiously prevented another Karina from entering the world.

This time, he was ready. This time, he wanted to be tangled with Otabek for a couple of days, unable to move, unable to think, unable to process the reality of anything but Otabek and his cock. It was the least he could do for his dear Alpha after he’d been so patient for so long.

There was no hesitance in Otabek’s moves as he peeled the shirt and sweatpants off of Yuri’s body. He wasn’t exactly why his mate had chosen to remain clothed. Being naked would have been so much more comfortable. He parted Yuri’s knees and reached down, rubbing a finger over his entrance.

“Don’t tease me, you dick,” Yuri whimpered, writhing and wiggling his hips down closer to Otabek’s finger. He refused to let it slip inside, his lips falling to Yuri’s chest.

“But you always beg so pretty for me when I do,” he pointed out, massaging his slickened opening with two fingers while he flicked at a nipple with his tongue. Yuri let out the most undignified mewl, trying to move his hips and get more contact on his nipple at the same time. He took Otabek by the hair and yanked his head up, growling as he tried to push down and get it where he wanted it.

Otabek didn’t budge. “What do you want, Omega?” he asked, sitting up and slapping the side of Yuri’s ass.

“Fuck me, Alpha,” he snarled. “Fuck your bitch.”

Only inside of the bedroom, only while Yuri was in heat did he enjoy the filthy strings of pleas that came from Yuri’s lips. He sat back, admiring his pretty, flushed, desperate face and the way his gold-spun hair fanned out around him. He knelt between Yuri’s parted legs, taking both hands and sliding them down his rib cage and hips. Yuri arched for him, in time with the movement of his hands, articulating sensually through his spine and hips.

“Roll over.”

Yuri did as asked. He knew what was coming, and while it excited him, it was unbelievably frustrating. Otabek was just too sweet, too loving, to gentle. There were times when their sweet sex tugged at his heartstrings and made him feel on top of the world… but this wasn’t one of them. His body was screaming for a knot, and wouldn’t allow him to think until he got it.

Otabek’s tongue flicked against his entrance, and Yuri let out an almost pornographic moan. His upper body slid down, hips staying in the air and thrusting back onto his Alpha’s tongue. The indulgence was short lived, and after just a couple moments, Otabek took Yuri by the hip and pushed him down onto his back.

“Someone’s getting impatient,” Yuri pointed out, panting from the pleasure. He chuckled as Otabek leaned in and bit at his throat, tossing his head back and allowing his lover to do as he pleased. He purred as he felt Otabek nuzzle into his scent gland, and reached up to grab Otabek’s hair to still him while he returned the gesture.

“You’re mine,” Otabek snarled, forcing apart Yuri’s knees and rubbing over his entrance. Yuri whimpered as it finally pressed inside. It wasn’t enough, but it was a start.

“Hell yeah, I am,” he panted in response. “You know how many Alphas would literally kill to slip their dick into this?” he asked, grabbing Otabek’s cheeks and forcing him to look at him. “Yet here you are, refusing to just put your coc-- haah.. Ahh..” He dropped his hold as another finger was inserted and his Alpha swiped his thumb over the tip of his own red, leaking cock.

“You were saying?” Otabek teased, crooking his fingers as he slid them in and out at an almost punishing pace. Yuri didn’t respond, focused too hard on continuing to breathe as every other thrust rubbed over his prostate. Instead, he offered his lover a snarl and a glare, encouraging him to give him more.

After indulging for more time than was necessary, just to make sure that Yuri was completely flustered and high-strung, Otabek unzipped his fly. He shoved his pants down just enough to free his cock, damn near losing it and coming as he fisted his own cock twice, just to distribute the fluid that had gathered at the tip.

He slid in without much warning, and Yuri sighed in relief. He matched his Alpha’s rhythm, eyes squeezed shut and mouth dropped open. He wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck, nails digging into his scalp. He moaned and whimpered like his life depended on getting more and more of that thick, hot cock.

  
“I can feel your knot,” Yuri gasped, adjusting the angle of his hips. “Fuck, put it in, Beka.. I want to come so bad,” he whined, wiggling his hips and tightening around Otabek’s cock to try to increase the stimulation.

Otabek choked and, resolve quickly breaking down, he slammed his knot inside of his lover. Yuri’s orgasm was quick and intense, pupils blown wide and a scream on his lips. Otabek bit down on Yuri’s shoulder as he came, hips stuttering inside of his lover before he collapsed on top of him. Yuri gave a high-pitched whine, shoving Otabek a little bit so that he could breathe.

“That was--”  
  
“I know,” Yuri preened, welcoming the kiss Otabek placed on his lips.

After several moments of resting in post-coital, heat-frenzied bliss, Otabek stroked Yuri’s hair back and looked him in the eye.

“...You want to get pregnant, right?”

Yuri hummed. “Duh? I left those pills out for a reason, you know. I make good on our promises. You’ll have to deal with a little boy, too.”

Otabek stroked his hair, moving it so that Yuri wasn’t lounging on top of it. “That doesn’t sound like a punishment. It sounds like heaven.”

Yuri rolled his eyes, internally blaming the blush on his cheeks on his heat.

* * *

 

A year later, and Yuri’s ‘wish’ had come true. Not only did he have his Alpha and beautiful daughter, but he’d given birth to a strong and handsome son. The boy was brown-eyed, and Yuri hoped that he kept the curious red tint to his hair.

“Ow! Papa, Alexei bit me!”

Yuri looked over from his book. “Did you deserve it?”

Otabek watched the exchange with a smile on his face. What his daughter called a ‘bite’ had been more like an aggressive gumming of a finger. Yuri watched the interaction closely, lounging on the couch with his feet on Otabek’s lap.

Nobody had really asked him about how he felt about the whole situation. From the time Yuri got pregnant, to the time he had retired, the focus was on him. Otabek didn’t mind one bit. He’d been in love with Yuri since the first time he had laid eyes on him, and was sure that it was fate that had them come together and raise their beautiful family. He saw a side of Yuri that nobody else got to see, the sweet, loving parent and husband that Otabek experienced every day.

Yuri was the sun. He was just lucky enough to get caught in his orbit.

But Yuri would insist that the analogy was outdated. No, Otabek was the ice, and Yuri was the blade. If it weren’t for the strength and steadfastness of the ice, he would have nothing to spin on, no medium on which to express his beauty. He would just be a knife.

And while that sounded badass, this existence was so, so much better.

...He’d have to remember to thank Yuuri Katsuki for the curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! Last chapter! I'm really thankful that people seemed to enjoy this silly little commission fic! :') Most of my writing is on request, so if you want to see something, please feel free to send me a prompt and pairing on tumblr @ accidental-mormon !!


End file.
